Shadow Tears of the Siren (Rogue Cheney)
by Sekata
Summary: <html><head></head>Rogue Cheney x Reader Don't like, don't read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I am sorry to say, that is no real Rogue encounter with Reader-chan in this one. But I hope you like it anyway, because you get introduced to my self developed magic (okay my brother came with the idea but I made something about that)! Tell me what you think **_

The Bivalvia Magic is an art that is quite unknown in Fiore.

Everywhere in the world there are pearls scattered, which are harder to find, like a Golden Key or the dragons.

These pearls are harboring a wonderful secret. Under the name "Siren tears" or "Pearl of the siren" they emit a magical aura that can give the wearer magical powers. It is a kind of Holder Magic, only that they are used to harbor a living creature in a vessel similar to a Lacrima.

In most cases, the inhabitants of these pearls are mermaid like beings, that's why they earned their name as "Siren pearls". When the holder of the Pearl sings a spell in a certain tune, the caged creature can be summoned and support the mage in battle.

However, the time of the invocation is very limited so the strength of these spirits is weaker than Celestial Spirits in that way.

In addition, the rules of the sirens are different than the pacts of the Celestial Spirits. The siren wants a fight whether her new owner is able to control her. After the owner proved to be worthy, a bilateral pact is concluded that lasts until the death of the contractor or until the breaking of the alliance.

Since the Bivalvia still holds many secrets, several Dark Guilds are interested in the pearls and its powers. No one knows their true power and the Enigma guild has set itself the goal to have every pearl. Especially, after the strongest pearl has been stolen from the Guild master Tarana.

However Bivalvia sirens bring more risks, even to their owners. Their Possession Magic makes them dangerous, if you wear a pearl much longer than your magic power allows you. Because the creature in the pearl curses you with her attitude, which makes this magic unpredictable.

Nobody knows how many pearls really exist and whether this rare stolen Abyss-pearl is the most powerful of them. Only the magic council knows exactly...

They aren't allowed to fall into the wrong hands. This made the king of Fiore question whether he really wants to set the Grand Magic Games this year. Especially after he learned that Enigma is one of the participating guilds. And also among the other participants guild another Bivalvia mage was spotted...You.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The darkness.

This was it; this is what you feared the most. In dark surroundings, in which all your senses were useless, nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing you could do against it.

But how could you escape the fear? Every night, you'd fall asleep in fear, because in your mind through your dreams you remember every night again at that fatal black night, where the fear began to dominate your life...

-.-.-.-.-.- Dream -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soft footsteps echoed through the darkened corridor of a building. Anxious, to not let a single sound escape from you, as you crept closer to a well-guarded room.

You closed your eyes and your body vanished into the darkness. Shadow manipulation, that's what your magic was called. You could become one with shadows and darkness. In this guise you could pass unnoticed through the keyhole, your body like a misty appearance.

Inside the locked room, you went back to your usual shape. Beads of sweat dripped from your forehead as you approached a small pedestal. On this pedestal laid a purple pearl that shimmered in rainbow colors when you looked into its center.

Around this pearl was a silver shell. Carefully, almost calculating, you touched the pearl and looked into its midst.

"Mistress Tarana, is that you?" You jumped back, startled, as you heard the voice in your mind.

"N-No…My name's [Y/N]." You stammered softly and bit your lip. You had already heard some stories about the siren pearls and their skills, but this cold female voice of the imprisoned siren made you cringe.

"Are you trying to defeat Tarana with my strength?" the Siren asked you. You closed your eyes. "No. I have come to set you free, and to leave the guild." You explained and took the pearl.

Shortly thereafter you caught your breath and your whole body froze. "Tch, it's not very nice to steal something from your Master, foolish child." An amused voice said above you.

You swallowed and looked up. "T-Tarana…I just wanted to..." You began, but Tarana growled and hurled you to the next wall with a Sound Wave. "Shut up, brat. I've been listening to every word. So is that how you thank me. I've spared your life and taken you in?" Tarana said angrily and showed her sharp dragon's teeth, since she was a Sound Dragon Slayer.

You stood up and made sure that the pearl was unharmed. "Thank God…" You whispered before you turned to Tarana. "Thankfully...? You expect gratitude, that you killed my family and used us as soldiers or marionettes for your sick plan?" You asked with a broken voice, since you were intimidated by Tarana's ice-cold gaze.

"Marionettes are replaceable. I don't need you anymore." Tarana said menacing and raised her hand. You backed away. There was no way that you stood a chance against this woman. "Summon me." The voice of the siren echoed in your head. "W-What?" You stuttered anxious.

"Summon me, I can incapacitate her, so you can escape." The siren replied. "B-But I don't know how..." You whined and noticed an icy shadow snaked around your ankles.

"Just sing the same lines in the same tune, I sing to you now. The text must exactly match the rhythm." The siren said and began to sing a song. You swallowed and closed your eyes as you repeated the text and tune you just heard. "Somewhere there my fate revealed. I hear but how will I see... COME TO ME!" You sang as a dark blue aura surrounded your frame.

Shortly after, a mermaid appeared with long blue hair and a bright red fin. Her cold red eyes bored deep into Tarana's soul. In the soul of the woman who had taken her unlawfully in her possession.

"HOWLING!"

The Siren opened her mouth and an extremely loud scream was heard. Tarana held her hands to her ears and went to her knees. "My ears!" she growled and you just stood there petrified, surprised that the sound had no effect on you.

"Don't just stand around, FLEE!" The siren yelled and you nodded slightly sheepishly, before you moved your feet from the shadows and fled from the room. The siren had placed a protective aura around you, that's why the effects of the sound magic didn't work.

But after a while you were chased by Tarana. With an attack she was able to transform her nails into dragon claws; she tore a long wound through your back. The loud cry of pain in your dream woke you up with a pain filled cry.

-.-.-.-.-.- End of the dream -.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAHHHH!" You screamed. Bathed in sweat you wiped your [h/c] tresses out of your face.

Again the same nightmare. Since you fled, you had always the same dream over and over again of that night and the fear. You sat up in the bed of the hotel that your new guild, Tears of Mermaid, had settled in during the Grand Magic Games.

Fearfully you looked slightly behind you and touched your back. Though you couldn't see it, you felt a long scar that ran across your back. That was a 'gift' that Tarana gave you at your escape. But actually you had no memory how you made it away from her in the end. You remembered only as you woke up and saw a blonde woman hovering over you.

Speaking of said woman...

"[Y/N]-chan?" A gentle voice made your heartbeat increase. But then you calmed down when you realized that this voice belonged to your only friend in the guild.

"Sumimasen if I woke you up, Minako-dono..." You whispered and looked down at your lap. Minako (That's my very own OC) sighed and sat down and hugged you.

"You had that dream again right?" She asked, stroking your back soothingly. "Every night that nightmare gives me the same pain and fear I had that day…Every damn night…" You said as tears of frustration and despair ran down your [s/c] cheeks.

"Shh...Your fine...They don't know where you are. You're safe." Minako whispered, resting her head on yours.

A short time later, you pulled away and got up to get dressed. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night!" Minako said a little worried. "I can't go back to sleep now anyway. And I'm feeling hot. I need some fresh air. Tell Master Makoto he should not worry please. I…Will be back in time for the next round." You spoke without any emotion and left the hotel room.

Actually you weren't that talkative, but with Minako, you felt comfortable and also something more come out of yourself. But actually you were a very quiet girl that kept herself out of anything and rarely showed emotion.

Lost in thought, you walked through the streets of Crocus and tried to forget the past at last. Linde, the siren of the pearl, which you now wore around your neck, was thoughtful as she spoke with you in your mind. "You seem more depressed than usual." Linde said. You sighed. "I only feel that something is going to happen. Don't you feel this cold and suffocating atmosphere? I feel like I'm being observed..."

"Yes, but..."

*sob*

"Wait…Did you heard that Linde?"

"Hear what?"

*sob*

"Someone's crying." You muttered and followed the sound of a crying child. But when you came to the cause of weeping, you saw no child, but a green cat in a rose-pink frog suit. "An...Exceed...?"

You blinked and leaned over the small picture of misery. "Why are you crying?" You asked and felt a bit of sympathy for the little cat being. You stayed away from other people, but with animals you always felt a special bond.

The small Exceed, which had its little paws held just before his face and cried into it, looked up with shining eyes.

"Fro is lost..." it muttered.

"Fro?" You tilted your head slightly. "Fro just wanted a little walk around the area to see everything but now Fro can't remember where Fro is…Fro is a hopeless case…" Frosch murmured sadly and continued to cry.

"You mean this happens often to you?" Linde asked and Frosch looked up shocked. "W-What was that?" The little Exceed asked startled. You smiled weakly. "Don't worry. That was Linde, something along the likes of a good friend. She speaks directly into our heads. If you like I'll take you to your friends." You offered, although you could not explain where your sudden Samaritans came from. But Frosch was really sweet and you felt sorry for that poor thing.

Frosch's eyes became bigger. "You would do that? Thank you!" Frosch cheered and hugged your leg. You smiled slightly and lifted Frosch on your arms. But before you could start walking, you felt a hostile and dark aura.

"YOU! Get your hands off Frosch immediately!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU! Get your hands off Frosch immediately!" A deep male voice growled angrily, but you remained unimpressed. His tone wasn't threatening compared to Tarana's voice that could freeze the blood in your veins. Frosch looked up and his face lit up.

"Rogue!" He exclaimed and broke away from your embrace.

You watched as the small Exceed jumped into the arms of the man. He had short black hair that hung down on one side of his face and covered one of his red eyes. His clothes looked quite strange, almost like a medieval knight without an armor plate.

Beside him stood another man with blond spiky hair and a bored facial expression. The blonde crossed his arms behind his head and yawned. "Now that we found Frosch, can we head back now? I'm tired." He whined. The black-haired man seemed to ignore him as he caressed Frosch's back and mumbled different things to himself.

"Where were you?"

"I was worried!"

"Don't do that again, Frosch!"

"Were you afraid?"

"Did she hurt you?"

Frosch didn't even get time to respond as Rogue murmured all these questions one after another. "Fro's sorry Rogue. Fro was lost. But this woman wanted to help Fro to get back to you! She didn't scare Fro or anything!" Frosch said as he calmed down the worried Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Rogue looked up and watched you a little skeptical. "Is that so?" He asked, and noticed a pretty strange scent on you. 'Somehow…She smells…Pleasant' the black-haired male thought, before he frowned as Sting stood beside you and gazed you up and down.

You stepped back and looked somewhat disgusted at Sting. "Do I have something on my face?" You asked a bit quietly, Sting grinned before he placed his hand on your head.

"A little girl alone at night on the street?" He asked with a very strange undertone. "So what? Do you have a problem with that dumbass?" Stings eyebrow twitched at this remark.

'Stop [Y/n]. Don't provoke him. He's a Dragon Slayer. The black-haired man is a Dragon Slayer too.' Linde warned you. You looked shocked at the black-haired man and then at the blonde. With Dragon Slayers you had made the worst experiences you could ever imagine.

"You are…Dragon Slayers?" You asked, not really believing your Siren friend. Rogue was silent while Sting looked amused.

"How'd you know that?" Sting grinned and put an arm around your shoulders. You shot him an angry look, but you didn't dare slap away the hand or say something about it.

You swallowed a bit scared and looked for help by passersby. But so late in the night, no one was out." Oi, no need to tremble, I'm not going to bite you or anything." Sting laughed arrogantly and leaned closer to your face.

"That's enough Sting." Rogue said. Sting looked up and pouted. "Rogue, you could at least let me have a bit fun, won't you?" The blonde mage laughed and Rogue shot an icy glare to his friend.

"We have Frosch. Let's go back to the hotel." He spoke bluntly. "You're such a spoilsport. Eventually you'll end up as a virgin if you don't learn to be more relaxed." Sting grinned and broke away from you. "Bye babe and try to get home alive." Sting smiled and Rogue gave him a cold stare before he briefly turned his gaze to you and left without another word.

You stood there petrified. Incapable of expressing a thought you just watched the two Dragon Slayers, until they were around a corner. "What the…" You muttered and tried to calm your rapid heartbeat.

'That blonde man was intrusive. Why didn't you say something?' Linde asked you. She mothered you often since you were shy and insecure.

You looked down and clenched your fists. "I-I couldn't…I…I was frozen…" You murmured. You heard Linde sigh as you went back to the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Stings POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amused, I watched Rogue the whole time we walked in silence back to the hotel. Undoubtedly, when it comes to Frosch, he was totally different and I understood that.

Nevertheless, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was pissed off about something. "Ne, Rogue." I started. "This little girl was strange right? I mean walking in the middle of the night alone, although there are creepy lowlifes out here…"

I heard Rogue sigh. "Are you talking about yourself?" He asked and I had to chuckle. Yes, that was definitely a pissed Rogue.

"Touché. No but seriously, I should've asked if she wanted to come along. It's a little lonely in the hotel room." I grinned and Lector laughed with me.

"Tch. Sting, you need a girlfriend. Your instincts drive me crazy for god's sake." Rogue sighed and held his hand over his face.

"Haha, be glad that I don't let out these 'instincts' on you!"

...

Shortly after I had said this, a shadow flew on me. "T-That was only a joke! Rogue! Stop it! Ah!"

If I didn't know better, I would say that he's jealous and has an eye on the little [h/c]-haired mage we met...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-The next day-normal POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today was the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and your guild took part in the third discipline, which wasn't yet known. All you knew was that only one person was allowed to participate and it was going to said which discipline just before the start. Makoto agreed that you had the honor this time, because you hadn't yet shown what you were capable of.

You sat inside the arena and waited. "Ah, here you are." You looked up and saw Minako.

"Where should I be?" You mumbled and looked away. Minako put her hands on her hips and grinned slightly. "The Tag Battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is going to start now. Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun, against the Twin dragons Sting and Rogue. A fight between Dragon Slayers! You aren't allowed to miss such an epic event!"

Rogue...Sting? Wasn't that the name the blond-haired man and what Frosch called the silent man? Then the two were the Twin dagons of the dreaded guild Sabertooth and you almost provoked them yesterday!

You shuddered at the thought. "Thank you for holding me back yesterday, Linde. They would have killed me…" You sighed in thought and Linde smiled. 'I just have to protect my little Mistress.'

You rolled your eyes slightly, but then smiled. Minako tilted her head. She couldn't hear Linde and your smile irritated her because you hardly. Actually it was the first time she saw you smiling at all." I guess it can't hurt to watch the fight." You gave in and stood up.

Minako grinned wider and nodded before she pulled you out of the arena and sat beside your guildmates in the stands. The fight had already started and it looked as if Natsu and Gajeel were at disadvantage. "Hey! Don't dare to loose against those idiots! I know you can beat them!" Minako cheered for Fairy Tail. You remained silent and watched in fascination the event. Your gaze rested mainly on Rogue though.

'He's very calm and collected. Almost the opposite of Sting He seems to be able to control himself in every situation and his attacks are considered and effective. And he uses the element that you can manipulate.' Linde analyzed and you just nodded. You didn't know why, but Rogue seemed to exercise an extraordinary fascination for you. Somehow you found yourself watching him again and became even a little worried whenever he had to suffer from an attack.

"Oh? Fell in love with Rogue?" Came an amused voice from beside you. You blushed and turned to Minako. She studied you with a wide grin. "N-No! I don't even know him…" You mumbled embarrassed and lowered your head, so nobody could see your red cheeks.

"You don't have to know someone to fall in love with them. I mean…He's really good looking. For my taste a little too Emo, but you would make a cute couple." Minako said with her arms crossed.

"Don't take it personally Minako-dono, but please don't get mixed up in my private life. There's a limit that you shouldn't exceed and this topic is just too personal." You sighed and Minako rolled her eyes briefly, before she turned to watch the fight.

The fight ended with Rogue and Sting loosing and having multiple injuries. You watched worried as the two Dragons were examined by healing mages. However you hadn't much time to worry, because you heard an announcement.

"The battle between Tears of Mermaid and Enigma starts in 10 minutes. I repeat: The battle between Tears of Mermaid and Enigma starts in 10 minutes. Due to the unexpected results in terms of the length of the previous fight, the last discipline for today had to be brought forward. We apologize for any inconveniences." Your eyes widened and you looked in disbelief at the runes that indicated what was said again in the air.

"E-E-Enigma?"

You were scared as you stood in the arena, waiting for your opponent. The longer you waited the more tense you became. But, it was ruled that Guild Masters were prohibited from participating in the Grand Magic Games, so you could relax a bit. With Linde's help you were superior to the other guild members. That's what you hoped at least.

The time passed more and more and the referees are getting tired and impatient. "Seeing as Enigma didn't send their participant straight to the arena, I declare this victory for Tears of Mermaid." He said. You breathed out in relief. Maybe you just had luck.

But your last hope died when you felt a cold breeze. A cold that seemed all too familiar...

Footsteps echoed through the dark corridor leading to the entrance of the arena and out of the darkness came a figure. It was wrapped up in a long black cloak with a hood that covered its face so much that you could see only its mouth. Its statue was somehow petite, so it had to be a woman. "I'm sorry for the delay." She smiled coldly. You swallowed as you recognized her voice. 'It can't be…'

The referee nodded and reopened the battle. "Now that both opponents are present, let's begin with the final discipline for today. A magical competition where holder magic is prohibited, the opponents are: [Y/n] [L/n] from Tears of Mermaid and Silent Crest from Enigma."

...Silent Crest?! And Holder magic was forbidden? 'Crap…That means, you're not allowed to use me…' Linde mumbled. This really was the worst thing that could have happened.

In the stands Rogue and Sting were sitting. Though they had to head back to Jiemma for a recall after their loss Rogue wanted to see the fight first. He was interested in what kind of magic you had. At least he has a name for you now.

The hooded figure stepped closer and pulled the hood from her head. She revealed red hair, but it was the hairstyle of Tarana.

Also the guild symbol was on her forehead and she had the same icy glance. "Long time no see, my little traitor. Well, it's perhaps not the best place for my revenge, but I will still enjoy it, when I tear your heart out and crush it in my hand." Tarana smiled coldly and lifted her arm as she imitated the movement, as if she had the heart already in her hand.

"T-Tarana…" You said, your whole body trembling. This was bad and you couldn't even use Linde to protect yourself from Tarana's Sound Dragon Slayer magic.

You knew…Only one person was going to leave this arena alive…And this person was never going to be you…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Your whole body was trembling; never before had you felt such a great fear than at this moment. Tarana observed your shaking form and grinned. "W-When you kill me, your guild will be disqualified …" You murmured with a broken voice, hoping that this fact would prevent her from killing you.

Tarana closed her eyes briefly and smiled before she burst into laughter. "I don't give a shit about the Grand Magic Games. All I want is my pearl and your death. I don't care if we get disbanded from the Grand Magic Games or not. I'm only interested in the Abyss-pearl. And the Tang pearl that you have in your hands before my subordinate was able to steal it."

You took a step back, clutching the pearls around your neck with your fist. "I will never hand over them to you." you said. Tarana grinned and disappeared into the shadows. Not a second later, she appeared right in front of you and her hand grabbed your throat. "Who said anything about handing over? After your death I'll just take them with me. Who's going to stop me?" She laughed and let her nails of her free hand transform into dragon claws. After that she dragged one of the claws across your neck, enough to draw blood.

"Actually, I wanted to have a bit fun and play with you but I don't want it to end with you escaping. Therefore, I'll kill you quickly." She said with a grin.

Frosch sat on Rogues shoulder and looked anxiously into the arena. "Rogue, she will kill her.." the little Exceed mumbled. Sting was leaning against the railing and glanced at Frosch. "If she is so weak, then this is probably her fate." the blonde Dragon Slayer spoke bluntly and closed his eyes.

Rogue remained silent for a moment and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't write her off too fast." He said. Lector, Frosch and Sting looked at him questioningly. "Why?" Lector wanted to know.

Rogue sighed and looked back at the fight. "You'll see."

Tarana grinned and tried to ram her claws in your neck, as your body disappeared. You used Tarana's shadows to your advantage as you fused it with your body. But that wasn't all that your manipulation magic could do.

Tarana's shadow got [e/c] eyes and rose from the ground like a 3D silhouette. "How cool!" Minako shouted enthusiastically, since this was the first time she saw you fight for real.

The redhead growled and could only watch helplessly how you used her shadow to control her movements.

"My body doesn't obey me anymore…WHEN did you learn that?" Tarana growled as you and her shadow smiled. "I've learned a lot since I've lived in fear of you. Do you think I've just been hiding? I trained to be able to defend myself in case of emergency." You spoke as you had the upper hand since Tarana was paralyzed. She was only able to move her body parts when you moved them.

But it wasn't long before Tarana stopped being shocked. She also stopped her attempt to free herself and closed her eyes.

She began to laugh softly to herself and became louder and louder until she threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Fool. You have surprised me, but that's not enough to defeat me. Shadow manipulation is powerful, but it has a fundamental flaw." Tarana started and opened her eyes again.

"So what, for each counterattack you need your body, and that's what you don't have!" You spoke, but your confidence disappeared slowly. Tarana was not someone who just bluffed

"I don't need something like that. CRY OF BLINDING LIGHT!" Tarana yelled and light waves shot out of her mouth that covered the entire arena in a bright aura of light. Everyone in the audience had to cover their eyes, because it was way too bright. The shadow silhouette disappeared, revealing you had to cover your eyes too.

Tarana used this moment immediately for a counterattack. She kicked you in the stomach and grabbed you by your arms.

You were still dazed and couldn't see anything, but you felt the pain in your arms. "D-Damn…" You mumbled and were now defenseless, as Tarana twisted your arms behind your back. '[Y/N]!' Linde cried desperately in your mind and was close to her limit, to break your pact and to intervene in the fight. No matter what the consequences may be.

Frosch couldn't bear your cries of pain anymore. He held his paws over his face and buried himself in Rogues chest. "Fro…Don't want to see anymore…" he cried. Rogue stroked Frosch's back and looked back at the fight. He was impressed by the skill of both adversaries, but he was also shocked by the violence. Slowly Tarana went too far. Even Minerva hadn't tortured Lucy that much.

Your blood dripped from your open scar on your back to the ground as Tarana repeatedly fired magic waves on you.

'That's enough! I take your place! Use Siren Soul!' Linde begged you. But you weren't able to respond properly anymore. All what you felt was pain. "But I don't have enough magic power anymore. I am sorry…I'm trying to destroy the pearls with my last strength, then you are free…" You muttered with your last bit of strength and grabbed the pearls in order to destroy them.

'WHAT? NO! STOP IT!'

"Would you rather be back in Tarana's possession? This is the only way I can protect you…I'm sorry that I was not a worthy owner…Farewell Linde…" You said and closed your eyes. 'NO!'

Tarana stopped in her tracks when she felt a strong and menacing aura before her. She backed away from you and swallowed. "What's happening?" Lector asked excited when a blue aura surrounded your lying form on the ground. "I've never felt anything like this before...such a force." Sting murmured and Rogue blinked as his grip on Frosch tightened. He watched in awe as the aura disappeared, leaving a blue haired woman in front of Tarana.

"A…Mermaid!" Shouted several people from the audience "Linde…You've used Take Over? It's the first time that you've gone so far." Tarana said and looked at the blue-haired siren that now stood before her. However, instead of her fins she had legs and wore an oriental costume.

The blood-red eyes of Linde radiated hatred and anger "You fucking bitch. For what you done to my Mistress [Y/n], and all the other victims of yours…You will not leave this arena alive, I swear to you." Linde growled. Her hair waved slightly stirred up by her magical aura.

Sirens were generally known for losing control of their self and Linde's self-control was broken in the moment you tried to destroy her pearl. That was also the last sentence she was able to speak with a clear mind. With a loud battle roar Linde ran towards Tarana and struck quickly with her trident.

Tarana had difficulty keeping up with Linde's pace. It seemed the Abyss Pearl did not count as the strongest siren pearl for nothing. "If I can't have you, nobody is allowed to! Die siren!" Tarana shouted and shot her Sound Dragon Breath to Linde. However, sound magic had absolutely no effect on Linde. On the contrary, she caught the magic beam and sent it back to Tarana with doubled force. Tarana was covered by her own attack and thrown back against a wall.

While she coughed up some blood, Linde wasted no time to throw many water attacks on Tarana. She trapped Tarana in a Water Prison and heated the water until it boiled and Tarana screamed in pain. The screaming was weak because of the water and Linde laughed softly. She enjoyed it very much to see her most hated person suffering. "That's enough now! You won the fight." The referee announced, but Linde looked only to him and flung him against a wall with a sound attack.

"It is not over until I say so." Linde growled with a pretty low voice and stabbed Tarana until she stopped moving and died from her numerous injuries.

But that wasn't enough for Linde. Her blood thirst was not yet satisfied. She shot random water waves that were boiling hot into the audience. Erza and some others acted quickly and raised shields before they evacuated the audience. "We must stop them!" Erza yelled and Rogue and Sting nodded to each other before they jumped into the arena and got in battle position before Linde.

Minako could not believe it. To see her best friend in a state like this, hurt badly. She jumped from the stands and stood between the warring Dragon Slayers and Linde.

"STOP IT [Y/n]!" The blonde mage yelled. "Oi, you got a death wish? Stay back!" Sting said, but Minako ignored him. "I know you're still in there [Y/n]-chan…This isn't you anymore! Please stop it! I beg you…"

Linde lowered her weapon shortly before she saw Rogue. His shadow magic caused her hatred towards Tarana and Dark Mages rise again. She let out another scream and ran forward. She pushed Minako with full force to the side. Sting could just catch her before she had been thrown onto the concrete column.

Rogue blocked Linde's trident with his sword that he endowed with his magic. He never thought that a siren could develop such force when they got out of control. Minako freed herself from Sting's arms and ran again to Linde, but Sting grabbed her hips from behind. "Let me go!" she growled, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Only if you have a death wish, let's let Rogue handle this, you're just in the way." Sting sighed. Minako shook her head and kicked behind. She hit his family jewels and Sting let her go.

"You little…" Sting cursed under his breath and watched as Minako ran after Rogue and embraced Linde. "You have to stop this now! Fight, fight against the hatred in you! Please [Y/n]! You won, the fear won't come back! You can stop now!" The blonde haired woman whispered as her tears dripped on Linde's shoulder. Linde's red eyes went back to [e/c] and she dropped the trident. "Please stop…[Y/n]…You're like a sister to me. It…crushes my heart to see you in such a state…"

"Sister…"

Now it was Linde tears ran down. Or basically it was you again. You had never known anyone who you referred as someone so close or at least you never had someone who was worried about you.

"I'm sorry..." You mumbled, as your shape changed slowly in your old self. Your blue hair went back [h/c] and after you were back normal, you slumped unconscious in Minako's arms.

Minako fell to her knees and stroked your hair. "Thank God..."

Rogue and Sting were behind you, unable to do or say anything. As Minako fainted too, the two men looked at each other and nodded before Rogue carried you bridal style (as Sting carried Minako) and they went into the residence of the Sabertooth guild.

Both had to admit that this fight was very…interesting and they had some questions. But first, you should rest.

Then you would see how this story continues.


	4. Chapter 4

The harsh sunrays of the new day appeared through the open window. With a weary moan you opened your eyes and saw that you were in an unfamiliar room. The walls were made of stone and it almost looked like an ancient chamber, yet you felt a warmth and pleasant atmosphere when you looked at the bare walls.

"Where…am I?" You mumbled still half asleep and tried to sit up. But a severe pain in your stomach made you fall back. "Ow..."

Now you remembered again what had happened. You had fought Tarana, but when you wanted to destroy the Abyss pearl, everything went black and from that point you couldn't remember anything else.

"My Pearl!" With a panicked yelp you touched your neck and breathed a sigh of relief when you found your most valuable possession intact.

"Linde...?" You said, however, you received no response.

"L-Linde?" Again no answer.

You closed your eyes and tried to remember the events-in vain.

What happened?

Shortly after you called after Linde again unsuccessful, the door opened and Rogue stood there. He was carrying a tray in front of him with something to eat and drink. Instead of his normal combat clothing he was wearing a blue yukata.

He was bandaged at various points on his face. It seemed the fight against Gajeel and Natsu was more violent than you could tell from just watching the fight. On his shoulder perched Frosch, whose face looked relieved.

He jumped from Rogues shoulder and hopped on the bed, as you straightened up again. This time you bit your lip to suppress the pain.

"You're awake! Fro was worried!" Frosch said and snuggled into your arms. "Frosch seems to have a thing for you, since you met him." Rogue said as he closed the door behind him.

He seemed slightly different since you saw him the last time. A little calmer, even the icy gaze was gone and his red eyes were a bit dull, as he set the tray beside you on the nightstand.

"Where am I? And what happened? I can't remember anything after I took the pearl in my hand…" You muttered and snuggled subconsciously closer to Frosch. The small Exceed returned the gesture and rubbed his little head on your breast. "The blue-haired woman fought for you. Fro was so scared."

Your eyes widened at Frosch's explanation. "L-Linde took..."

Rogue looked up at you and nodded slightly "Correct. The siren used Take Over to save your life however, she went out of control because of the unbridled hate towards this red-haired woman was too strong for her. She was enraged, even after the death of your opponent and attacked the audience." Rogue explained.

"Tarana is dead? Then…I'm finally free from living in fear? Thank God…" You sighed in relief as you fell backwards with Frosch on your chest. "Wait a minute…" You began und straightened again. "Is someone hurt because of her?" You asked.

Rogue shook his head "A few mages of Fairy Tail evacuated the audience and Sting and I took care of the siren. You turning back to normal, however, was done by the blonde woman."

You did not have to think twice to know who he was speaking of. "Minako...Where is she?" You asked.

"We took her with us as well, since she fainted too. However, she hasn't woken up yet. But her condition is not critical." Rogue said.

Frosch nodded and then climbed to the tray. "But you must be hungry so, we brought you something." Frosch exclaimed and picked up a piece of bread and handed it to you. You blinked, before you smiled a little. Never before was someone so kind to you and Frosch's care and cheerful nature made your heart warm up. "That's sweet. Thank you." You smiled and took the bread from Frosch's paws.

Rogue watched you shortly before he heard footsteps. The door to the room opened and Sting peered inside. His face was covered with bandages too and instead of his fighting clothes he was wearing an open blue vest with a white shirt underneath and white pants. "Rogue, Master Jiemma wants to see us. Immediately." Stings voice sounded serious, but also a little scared.

Rogue nodded to him. "Rest a little. It is not advisable for you to walk on your own around here. So it's best you don't leave this room before we are back. Come on, Frosch."

Frosch nodded and hugged you briefly. "Fro's really glad that you're alright! We'll come back right after the meeting with the master! Right, Rogue?" Frosch asked, as he jumped back on Rogues shoulder.

"Tch." Was the reply. "That means 'Yes'." Sting chuckled and slapped Rogue slightly on his back, before the two men closed the door from the outside and then walked to the main hall.

You had a very bad feeling in your stomach, Although you didn't know what was up with Linde, and you had to get fit again, you were worried about the two men. Rumors said Jiemma was relentless, even with his own people. You heard what had happened to the member Yukino after her defeat.

Without thinking, you got up and left the room. Every bone in your body still was in pain, but you just couldn't stop, as you crept down the hall, looking for the main hall.

It didn't take long before you heard a deep and emotionless voice. When he mentioned Rogue and Sting's name, it was clear that you found them. Carefully you opened the door and saw a crowd of people. Rogue and Sting faced a throne on which sat an elderly man. He looked very stern and angry. You swallowed and stood with the other members, their eyes now all rested on Rogue and Sting.

"Sting, Rogue. What was that?" Jiemma began his cold speech. The two Dragon Slayers didn't dare look him in the eyes, as their heads hung low. "Normally you have a big mouth and are arrogant with your skills, have you nothing left to say? Or did you bite off to much for you to chew?" Jiemma's words were colder and you noticed with each syllable, your body began to tremble uncontrollably.

'This man... Makes me fear...' You thought.

"We have failed." Rogue said with a regret-filled voice. But still he did not raise his head. "Natsu has surprised us with his lightning flame." The Shadow Dragon Slayer muttered and clenched his fist in frustration.

Although he disliked fighting, he hated to fail. "His strength is beyond my wildest expectations." Rogue continued.

Jiemma however, seemed to be anything but pleased by Rogues words. He threw a glass beside him to the ground and shortly thereafter he stood before the two Dragon Slayers. Through the force of his magic, the ground beneath him had already cracks. "Are these the words of a mage of Sabertooth, the strongest of all the guilds? Who allowed you to deliver such a clumsy performance? Who allowed you to fail so miserably?" Jiemma growled and a purple aura of magic enveloped him. "You have taken our good name and thrown it in the mud!" He ended that sentence in a loud tone, and shortly thereafter he left Rogue and Sting encounter with the force of his aura to the side. The two men clashed with their backs against the nearest wall and their bruised bodies were more troubled.

"ROGUE!"

"STING!"

The two Exceeds ran worried to their friends and you didn't even think as you walked with Frosch to Rogues side. "Are you okay?" You asked, holding his shoulders.

Rogue coughed slightly and then looked at you. "[Y/n]! What are you doing here? You have to stay in the room damn it!" He snapped slightly. Jiemma became aware of your presence as well.

"And why is a weakling from another guild here anyway?" The guild master of Sabertooth asked as he concentrated a magic ball in his fist to shoot it at the intruder. "We are taking care of her injuries, then she will go!" Rogue said and placed you behind him. Your cheeks turned briefly red as you felt him grip your hand before you found yourself behind him.

'Is he...Protecting me..?'

Jiemma's anger seemed to be limitless and he would not have hesitated to extinguish both of you, but Lectors words drew him down again. "But Master…What is so bad about losing a fight? Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did their best. They may have lost, but I'm still proud of them. Especially on Sting-kun! I believe that everyone can learn from their mistakes." The red Exceed said and you almost burst into tears. You had never even considered this thinking. For you, it was always fighting and winning to survive. "He's right…" You whispered and hugged Frosch closer.

But Jiemma remained untouched. "Who are you anyway?" He asked coldly and didn't even turn his eyes to Lector. "B-But Master..." Lector started and pulled his vest high to reveal his guild symbol on his back.

"I am a proud member of Sabertooth and..."

"...What is this? Why is a measly cat wearing the proud crest of my guild?" Jiemma asked and turned with an icy look to Lector. "BEGONE!" Jiemma shouted and fired several magic attacks on Lector until he shouted one last time. "L-Lector…?" Frosch murmured traumatized and tears ran down his cheeks. Your body was trembling as you bit your lip and closed your eyes. So much bitterness you had last seen at Enigma, as Tarana had a member killed before your eyes because of petty reasons.

Sting then ran and killed Jiemma with tears in his eyes for his apparently dead friend. You buried your head in Frosch's suit and couldn't hold back your tears. That was just too much for you, especially after what had happened before. As in a trance, you crouched on the ground until you felt two arms, pulling you to a strong body. You looked up and saw Rogue. His eyes were closed and he pulled you close to his body before he covered your head with his long sleeves, so you did not have to watch the rest of Jiemma's end.

You just questioned nothing and buried you head deep into his yukata, as you squeezed Frosch slightly.

In Rogues arms you felt safe and secure, but also an unfamiliar feeling appeared in your chest. Your heart began to beat faster and you felt an unfamiliar warmth in your heart. Confused, you looked up, as Rogue got up with you. "I'll get you back to your guild…" He muttered.

"What about Minako...?"

"Do not worry...We will bring her to you as soon as she's awake."

"Then I will stay."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving without Minako!"

Rogue closed his eyes and sighed. "As you wish."

You sighed and took a deep breath.

There were still so many questions unanswered.

Why hasn't Linde answered? Why were you taken to Sabertooth? And why had Rogue protected you?

But what you wondered most...What were these feelings that happened whenever you were close to Rogue…?


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed since the end of the Grand Magic Games. Minako and you had remained at Sabertooth for another day then headed back to your own guild. The next day at the large banquet that the king of Fiore gave in honor of the guilds, Sting publicly apologized to all those who had suffered from the negative actions of Sabertooth. But especially he apologized to you, since you had to watch as Sting killed someone, even though you were still mentally unstable.

Recently, you became noticeably quieter. Even Minako couldn't have a conversation with you anymore. Also you didn't do any missions. You were always in your room, staring into nothing or out the window. The reason? You felt guilty for that what had happened to Linde.

A few days after you had recovered, you made your way to Polyushka to find out why Linde hadn't answered, though the pearl was intact. The old lady told you that Linde had sealed herself. She probably felt guilty after she lost control and therefore the caged herself in the Bivalvia world, Atlantis.

The Abyss pearl was unusable now. But as a reminder of your partner, you still wore the pearl as an accessory. Nevertheless, the farewell of Linde left very deep scars. Linde had stood by you all those years and gave you courage and strength. And now you felt so lonely and empty. An emptiness in your heart which couldn't be easily filled again.

"[Y/n]-chan?" Minako asked through the door. "Leave me alone…" You answered in a muffled voice. You lay in your bed with your face pressed into the pillow. A sigh was heard before Minako used her wind-magic, to transform into a breeze and fly through the keyhole-you taught her that technique since you were able to do this (refer to the first chapter).

You growled and turned your back to the door. "Why did I teach you that?" You asked softly, as you felt more weight on the bed. Gently Minako stroked a hand down your back. "You've been locked up here for a while now. Have you even eaten properly?" She asked. You paused. "Yes…"

That didn't sound very convincing you thought as you winced. Minako sighed again and then pulled you up by your shoulders until you were sitting on the bed. "You need a distraction. Hey, in Magnolia there's a cherry blossom festival today. It's called Hanami and is celebrated in oriental regions. People are wearing kimonos and yukatas! Let's go there!" Minako suggested "I'm not feeling well enough to celebrate. Go alone." You replied with a sigh and lied down again. Minako clung to you and squeezed your hand lightly.

"[Y/n], please. I don't want to go without you. Please. Do it for me, please?"

You looked down at the imploring look your best friend gave you. "...Okay…" You just could not say no when Minako looked at you with those eyes and she knew it! Minako's lips turned into a triumphant smile. "Arigatou!"

"We need kimonos!" Minako nodded resolutely, as she pulled you through the shopping street near the Hanami location. "Why? It doesn't matter what we wear." You sighed disinterested, but nonetheless you were pulled by Minako into a kimono rental shop. "Today I don't want to hear any complaints! We need to celebrate, so we'll wear the traditional clothing like the others!" Minako said and took a red kimono, which was decorated with butterflies and went into the changing room. You rolled your eyes briefly and looked around.

You had to admit that the kimonos looked really elegant, but they also seemed pretty uncomfortable.

After a short hesitation, you took a [f/c] kimono with a dragon pattern and tried it on. But this proved more difficult than expected. "Minako…" You began helplessly, since your cabins were right next to each other. "What is it?" Your best friend answered immediately. "This belt…Is squeezing my breasts down and it painful…" You mumbled and opened the Obi again.

Minako had to chuckle. "Dear, you need to bind them together with bandages first." She explained. "How I am supposed to do that?" You sighed. "Wait a minute." Minako laughed.

You blinked as Minako entered your cabin. She had pinned up her hair and you saw two hairpins that matched in color to her kimono. "I'll help you." Minako offered and helped you to take off the kimono. Then she tied your breasts together with a bandage, and pulled your kimono up again properly. "So, how's that?" Minako asked with a grin.

You paused and tried to move. "Uncomfortable and you can't move properly...In a combat you wouldn't be able to fight." You murmured. "Hey, you don't have to fight today. And the feeling of being dressed like this, you get used to it. Your hair must be done though. Wait a minute."

You sighed heavily, but didn't resist, as Minako did your hair, that you now looked like a Geisha. "Perfect! You're hardly recognizable." The blonde woman winked, and you were finally ready to venture among the other visitors and the attractions.

At the fairgrounds it was incredibly crowded. If you hated anything, it was crowds where you couldn't walk a single step without bumping into someone. Minako on the other hand seemed to have a lot of fun. She ran around and looked at each booth, while she pulled you along. But soon you had lost track of Minako as she got hyper about something and disappeared into the crowd.

"Minako-chan, wait!" You called after her and tried to chase her, but running in the kimono proved to be extremely difficult, because you lost your balance and fell to the ground. "Oh man...I knew I didn't want to come here." You sighed and tried to get up again.

That was easier said than done.

"You seem to enjoy bringing yourself into hopeless situations, eh? But at least this time it's not life-threatening." A male voice, that seemed all too familiar, chuckled. "Sting…"

You looked up and saw the blond -haired mage who already stretched out his hand to help you up He wore a white yukata with a wave pattern. Lector sat on his shoulder and also wore a Mini Yukata in dark blue color. "Thank you." You mumbled, as Sting helped you up.

You patted the dust off your kimono and looked around. "Are you by yourself?" Lector asked. "No, I'm not even here voluntarily. Minako…convinced me to come and then she ran off somewhere and I lost sight of her." You explained and looked around a bit in the crowd. "And what about you?" You asked.

Sting smirked and crossed his arms behind his head. "Well actually I'm with Rogue and Frosch here. Similar to you, I had to drag Rogue against his will here. But Frosch went missing again and we split up to look for him." Said the White Dragon Slayer.

"Frosch ran away? The poor thing must be afraid to be alone among so many people….I'll help you!" You spoke and forgot about your best friend for now. She would get along alone. However Frosch wouldn't.

"Frosch? Frosch!" You called several times, but no answer. But then you noticed at a Dango booth a little creature in a frog suit. When you were close enough, you heard the owner scolding him. "I don't care if you're hungry. If you can't pay for my goods, you've just been unlucky. You can't just take a Dango and then just leave!" Said the man behind the booth. The small Exceed looked at the ground with teary eyes.

"Fro's sorry…Fro's stomach is empty and growls all the time...And Fro lost sight of Rogue-kun…" Frosch muttered. "Listen kid, your life story doesn't interest me. So go away, if you don't want me to make Cat Dango out of you."

"But…But…"

"Here are ten thousand jewels. That should cover his theft and 4 Dango's for take away please." You said and handed the man the money. "Erm…Yes certainly." The man sighed and prepared the Dangos in a bowl. "[Y/n]!" Frosch exclaimed and jumped into your arms. "Fro is so glad to see you!" The little Exceed mumbled and didn't want to let go of you.

You smiled slightly. Frosch had already a place deep in your heart. "What are you doing here? Rogue's worried sick. But first, you should eat something. Here." You said, holding out the bowl for Frosch. The eyes of the green Exceed widened in amazement. "You bought Dango's for Fro? Fro can't accept that." Frosch said and shook his head. "Eat already. And then we'll look for Rogue." You smiled.

Frosch nodded and hastily ate the Dango's. Then the search for Rogue began.

And it did not take very long until you both heard a whimper and whisper. As you came closer to a more remote location of the festival, near where the forest began, you saw a black haired figure sitting in front of a tree. He wore a black yukata and his short hair was tied together in a braid. "Frosch must be scared…How could I be so careless? What if he got lost in the woods? When he was attacked? I would never forgive myself if Frosch gets hurt…" The figure murmured again and again and through his broken voice you could tell that he probably just cried.

Your heart sank a little at the thought that Rogue was a mess. "Rogue? If you are looking for Frosch…I found him." You said behind him.

Rogue turned around.

"Frosch… "

"Rogue…"

The Little Exceed jumped into the arms of his best friend and Rogue snuggled close to his loyal companion. "Thank god…" He whispered and hugged Frosch tighter before he looked at you. "Now you've brought him back to me a second time. Thank you." He said with a faint smile.

Your cheeks turned slightly red. That was the first time that Rogue thanked you and you had never seen him with a smile before.

Was it just you or did this smile make him more attractive than he already was?

"You're welcome. But you'd better take care of him." You murmured with your gaze slightly averted. "I want to thank you. What do you think; if we look around here together? If you like something, don't hesitate to say so. And afterwards we'll watch the fireworks together. Frosch would be pleased if you stayed with us. Right Frosch?" Rogue asked and turned to the small Exceed, who now again had his place on his shoulder. "Of course Fro would be happy! [Y/n] please stay with us!" Frosch beamed and you had to smile.

Minako was right. It felt really good to visit this festival. "Alright, let's go."

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue and you walked alongside each other and looked through the booths. Before an Ikebana artist ( Note : For those who are not versed in this : Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangement ) , you stopped and watched in interest. " Wow , did you see that? The closed flowers just opened as she snapped her finger ! , " You mused enthusiastically. Rogue smiled. "She and her assistant use magic for that. The assistant freezes the flowers in a shock state and then the woman just uses a life spell to evade the plant from the cold. "Rogue explained and made you pout.

" I know. Still, it looks amazing! " You nodded and nibbled on a Takoyaki , which you had bought on the way. Rogue smiled and shook his head slightly. Frosch blinked and looked between the two of you.

" Rogue - kun likes [Y/n] - chan . " The little Exceed whispered softly enough that only Rogue could hear it. The black-haired Dragon Slayer blushed and covered Frosch's mouth. " Not so loud .. " he sighed and you turned to them questioning. " What 's the matter ? " You asked.

" Aah .. Frosch just said just that he likes to ride the Ferris wheel . " Rogue laughed a little unsure and was irritated by his excuse , which was only brought to him because he had just seen the Ferris wheel.

You smiled and took Frosch from Rogues shoulder. " Then we go to the ferris wheel now. "

Rogue watched Frosch and hoped that he would not again say something inappropriate. But the little Exceed beamed at your idea. " Yes ! Fro wants to ride the ferris wheel ! "He chirped. Rogue sighed with relief.

You made your way to the ferris wheel and could occupy one of the gondolas for yourself. Slowly the gondola rose higher and you and Frosch enjoyed the view. "I can see Minako ! She's just at that thing where you have to catch fish with such a paper thingie ! "You exclaimed , pointing with your finger at the glass in the direction of your best friend.

" It looks funny ! Fro wants to try this too! "The little Exceed nodded excitedly. Rogue sat silently across you with his arms crossed and watched you. He could not help but carry a smile on his handsome face.

He had so much fun since.. he doesn't even know when was the last time. " Isn't that Sting over there ?" You suddenly asked. Rogue got up and stood beside you. " Where? The drunk figure lying there on the road and snoring? Oh ... that's Gildarts from Fairy Tail . "Rogue sighed and slapped a hand over his face. How Fairy Tail has managed to win the Grand Magic Games , it will probably remain a mystery forever.

" Haha you're right. But no, I mean there at this vehicle thingy ! " You smiled and pointed to the bumper cars. All these new-fangled attractions were completely unknown to you and Rogue. " Yeah .. And the other person, Sting's going to bump over and over again is Natsu .. My goodness and I had thought he would finally become more mature. " Rogue shook his head in disbelief and sat down again.

" The gondola is going to move again shortly. You should also sit down again if you don't want to get hurt . " He said

" Oh. Don't worry, I am fi~ .. " You began, but at this moment the gondola moved with a jerky motion and you lost your balance. Growling you stumbled forward and landed on Rogues lap.

" ... I just told you . " Rogue muttered sheepishly as he reflexively reached out his arms for you to catch you. Unfortunately, one of his hands got hold on your left breast and just the fact of how you sat on his lap ,just didn't help with this situation.

" Uh .. " , was the only you managed to say. It was the first time for you being in such a situation and you were totally overwhelmed with it. " I..I .. I'm sorry .. " you finally muttered , but made no move to get up.  
>Rogue swallowed as he noticed your soft breast in his hand. As the gondola came to a stop and the door opened , Rogue threw you aside and ran out of the gondola. " W..What 's the matter now ? " the cashier of the ferris wheel asked as Frosch and you could only watch as Rogue fled , while he covered his nose with one hand.<p>

It took a few minutes , until Rogue came back. You still waited at the Ferris wheel entrance. " Here I am again. I ... had to urgently use the bathroom . "he muttered while he cleared his throat. You just tilted your head slightly at him.

" I've noticed. Frosch would now like to fish. Ready to go ? "You asked. Rogue ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

So you walked together to the booth with the fish and Frosch wanted himself trying to catch a Koi. Rogue paid the first attempt and handed the paper net to his partner. . " Now comes Fro ~ ! " Frosch shouted and lashed out. But the Net broke and the fish swam through. Tears gathered in the eyes of the little Exceed.

" Fro has failed .. " he muttered. " Hang in there Frosch! One more time! " Rogue cheered enthusiastically and handed Frosch another paper net. Frosch nodded and tried again. " Haa ! "

Unnoticed by Frosch, you and Rogue grinned as you looked at each other and both of you raised your index fingers. An invisible shadow caged a fish, so that Frosch could get him out of the water with ease.

"Fro did it! And see first how big he is! ", Frosch cheered and hugged the fish. "That was great Frosch! I'm proud of you! "You smiled and Frosch smiled too as he turned around. "Fro is happy!" he beamed and jumped with the fish, but unfortunately the animal was still slippery and disappeared from his paws towards the water .

"Your fish!" You shouted and went after the flying animal, but you stumbled and threatened to fall into the water. "Watch out!" Rogue called and grabbed your hand. But he was pulled along by the force of the fall and with a huge splash, you both landed in the water.

You lay on your back, your kimono and your hair were soaked. Rogue hovered over you and had his knee between your legs to keep a firm hold of himself. His hands were on each side of your head and so you ended up caged between his arms.

Your cheeks burned and also Rogue swallowed hardly and suppressed the upcoming blush in his cheeks. " This kimono is only borrowed. I certainly get in trouble for this. " You sighed with an uncertain laugh as you tried to defuse the situation. " Do not worry. I 'm on for the cost . "Rogue smiled and stood up again , as he took your hand. " The firework is starting soon. We should change in dry clothes and go to a good place to watch it . " Rogue muttered embarrassed. You regained your composure and nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recovered and with new clothes and the hair dried - thanks to the magic of a certain blond -haired wind mage – you and Rogue found yourself on a meadow. Under a cherry tree it seemed to be the perfect ambiance appeared for the fireworks. So the slightly chaotic day should still have a romantic ending.

Frosch was already hyper motivated and ran around the designed blanket you were sitting on. " When will it start ? Fro wants to see all the colours in the sky ! "Frosch called in 20 - second intervals.

" Calm down Frosch. It starts right away . "Rogue sighed and you smiled as you looked at the sky. " Unbelievable. How fast can the day went by . "You murmured dreamily. " As a matter of fact. Frosch and I had a lot of fun today . " Rogue agreed.

" Me too . " You whispered and thought back to the two scenes when you and Rogue got stuck in embarrassing situations. Your feelings were indeed still confused , but slowly you came to terms with the fact that you were attracted to Rogue.

Okay that was an understatement. You've fallen head over heels for this guy.

You closed your eyes and sighed blissfully. Rogue looked at you and noticed that one of the fallen petals had landed in your hair. He carefully lifted his arm and fished the petal out of your hair. At this moment you opened your eyes again and turned bright red when you saw Rogues face so close in front of you.

" Ano .. " You stammered. Rogue leaned back quickly and cleared his throat. "You had a cherry petal in your hair .. " he said and avoided direct eye contact. You just chuckled and shook your head slightly. He was just too cute, when he was embarrassed.

" It begins !" Frosch beamed suddenly and the first lights went up into the sky and created a colorful spectacle. " Wow .. Beautiful. " You breathed and slid closer to Rogue. Rogue smiled and put his hand on yours , as he watched the fireworks.

" Yes . " He whispered, looking up at you. From the contact of his hand, your cheeks were tainted red. The Shadow Dragon Slayer blinked , then looked at his hand.

Embarrassed, he removed his hand from yours and looked aside ashamed. " Excuse me. That was inappropriate . "He murmured. Your cheeks were tomato red and your heart raced. But you gathered all your courage as your shaky hand found Rogues hand again. You intertwined your fingers with his and smiled slightly.

"There is nothing you need to apologize . "You said softly and squeezed his hand slightly. Rogue swallowed some more, before he smiled and leaned his head against yours , as you two watched the fireworks. "Thank you for this beautiful day Rogue. Never in my life, I was so happy, as today. " You whispered in a comforting voice and lifted your head. Without thinking, you pressed your lips to his cheek and smiled.

The blush on Rogues cheeks now spread up to his ears. "I .. " he murmured , leaning slightly forward. You startled when you realized what he was up to and closed your eyes.

Your heart was beating relentless and you were full of expectation, wanting to feel his lips on yours.

„HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

-  
>I am so fucking mean with this cliffhanger XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

~Rogue's POV~

It 's hard to explain and I would have never imagined that I would once end up in such an emotional state , but .. I have to admit that I enjoy this woman's company very much. Except for Frosch, no one has ever managed to distract me from my own feelings and to show me the beauty of this world.

Skiadrum, the dragon who raised me, had told me, that I could experience joy in any form, but he has never shown me how I can share or show this joy. But [Y/n]... She...

How should I put this...?

My mind feels free.

The darkness in me slowly dissolves.

'This must not happen. '

... I beg your pardon?

Where did that voice come from?

' ... '

Strange...

I felt a strange force within me. It seemed menacing, yet so familiar.

Like my past trying to catch me. But I would never let this happen to become HIM...

No... I thought and shook my head when I came back to my senses and my environment became clear.

Frosch and [Y/n] sat with me and we looked at the fireworks, as we slowly came closer to each other...

My heart began to race slowly... I only knew the feeling of my racing heart in fights when I was pushed into a corner. Otherwise it would always beat evenly.

Why now? Why is my heart pounding that fast right now? And why did I have this desire to kiss her after I felt her lips on my cheek?

I put my doubts away and closed my eyes as I approached her lips slowly. This behaviour was completely foreign to me, but it did not bother me. On the contrary.

I've never felt that good in my entire life. Slowly I leaned closer and I could already feel her hot breath on my lips...'

HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP IT! '

My eyes widen in schlock and I pulled my head back. There was it again. This deep and cold voice. It sounded…somehow like my voice, but on the other hand not …Just…What the hell is going on with me right now?

~Normal POV~

You opened your eyes after Rogue didn't do anything and looked at him with concern. "Rogue? Are you okay? You are completely pale." You remarked as you put your hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Your forehead is hot. Why didn't you tell me that you don't feel well? We'll immediately look for a hotel and then you'll rest."

With these words you stood up and held out your hand. Rogue only watched you with an apathetic gaze. It seemed like he was absentminded.

"Rogue...?"

Frosch walked to his best friend and with his paws he nudged Rogues leg. "Rogue, what's wrong? Fro is worried…"

Rogue blinked and shook his head quickly. Then he held his hand to his forehead, as if he had a massive headache. "Excuse me. I...I think I am just getting a cold. I should head back to the guild." Rogue sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't understand himself anymore nor did he know what was currently going on with him.

"The Sabertooth guild is too far away yet. We'll look for a hotel and will spend the night there. No arguments." You said and Rogue sighed. He had neither the desire nor the nerve to discuss with you now. "As you wish." he murmured and let himself be led by your hand through the meadow back to the city.

It was dead silent between you two. Although the mood began so beautiful, it now seemed to be quite depressing.

'What happened to him? I thought for a moment, he might like me too...' you thought disappointed and sighed deeply as you pulled Rogue to the next hotel.

"From here on I can make it on my own. You should return to your friends, otherwise they'll make themselves worry again." Rogue said somehow emotionless, but you ignored him as you led him into the building and asked for vacancies.

"During the Hanami festival you are looking for availability that shortly? You are lucky that at the last moment someone jumped off. An elderly couple has cancelled earlier. I can offer you the Rose Suite." Said the receptionist, as she went through her archive magic to look for the hotel information.

"A Suite for couples? Does that mean there is only one big bed?" Rogue asked and the receptionist nodded. You and Rogue looked at each other before you both turned away blushing.

"Then we probably have no other choice .. "

On the way to your room it was very quiet between Rogue and you. As Rogue opened the door, he headed straight to the adjoining bathroom. "I'll go take a shower…" he muttered, before he closed the bathroom door and left you behind.

You sat on the bed and looked down at your lap. Frosch jumped on your lap and snuggled up to your belly. "May Fro sleep in the bed too?" Frosch asked, causing you to smile a little.

"Of course. There is plenty of room."

"Yay" Frosch exclaimed happily and purred softly among the pats, you gave him. The small Exceed really seemed to feel comfortable with and around you.

"Frosch…?" You then began seriously. "Yes?" The green Exceed looked up at you questioningly and with a sweet face. "Why is Rogue repellent and so cold so suddenly? He was totally different earlier." You muttered and hugged Frosch tightly. Frosch gently stroked circles around your belly with his paws.

"Rogue has a good heart, but he has difficulty to show his emotions Only to Fro he is always kind and courteous. But with you he displays this side of him as well, which means that he likes you as much as he likes Fro!" Frosch smiled and you blushed a bit, eventually your feelings are mutual then?

"But now he's acting so strange…" You murmured as Frosch cocked his head to the side and looked up at you. "Fro thinks Rogue is just tired. Since the end of the Grand Magic Games, he has not slept properly." Frosch said worried. "He didn't? That sounds worrying. "

Meanwhile, in the shower

Rogue let the hot water pour down upon him and enjoyed the feeling of it. He supported himself with his hands on the cold surface and his hair hung into his face.

This was relaxing and so he could finally let his thoughts wander.

But even if he tried to think of anything else, he did not succeed.

He was seeing something, despite his closed eyes; an image won't disappear from his mind. And this image was…you.

~Rogues POV~

Frustrated, I leaned my forehead against the cold wall of the shower and sighed deeply.

There was just no matter what I did, I did not get this woman out of my head. Her gentle voice echoed in my ears as I always had her smile before my mind's eyes.

Certainly, she was not unattractive, of course. But how could it be that she's stuck so strongly in my thoughts?

Is this what Skiadrum called "love"? Do I feel love for [Y/n]?

When the water got too cold, I turned it off and looked for a towel that I could wrap around my waist.

I went a hand through my wet hair and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were a little red and my eyes shone in a strange way...

I can't remember that my face ever looked that…happy?

Is this my face when I think of her? Are that my feelings towards her? Slowly, I stepped closer to the mirror and put my palm on the cold glass. Her hand was as cold as this glass.

.

I shook my head.

No, I had to stop to have these fantasies with her. Before they went uncomfortable.

With a sigh, I went to the door and wanted to comment that she could take a shower now.

What I saw there, didn't only warm up my cheeks but my lower region as well...

[Y/n] sat on the hotel bed, her kimono was pulled up to her belly. Presumably she was about to change for the night. But Frosch seemed to have had a better idea...

Right now my partner was just between [Y/n]'s breasts and snuggled into her bra. [Y/n]'s cheeks were slightly red and she laughed uncertainly.

"Frosch, let go of me please. I want to change..." [Y/n] chuckled and I swallowed as Frosch's paw accidentally disappeared into her bra as he wanted to jump away. "Fro likes the pattern on this fabric! Besides, you're so soft and comfortable! Fro wants to sleep with your breasts as pillow!" Frosch whined and [Y/n] sighed before she laughed. Both did not notice me. But then she suddenly looked at me and her eyes widened.

Her gaze was piercing and shocked before she looked away with an open mouthed look on her face.

I wondered why she reacted that way. Because she made no move to cover her upper body. But when I looked down at myself, I knew why she was so shocked...

Scouts could have camped under the tent that had formed under my towel …that big was the buldge...

As Frosch noticed my presence, he was happy and ran to me as usual. But he remained fascinated in front of me and looked directly at my giant buckle...

"Rogue? What sticks out of you there? And is pointing towards [Y/n]-chan? "Frosch asked and jumped to me.

I suspected terrible moments ahead…very terrible.

And I was right, because he plucked the towel from my body and looked interested on my erection. "It looks funny! Can I touch it? Hey. Hey [Y/n]-chan, want to touch that tasty looking stick too?" He asked and I saw out of the corner of my eye that [Y/N] buried her head deeply in the pillow in shame.

I would also prefer to be able to sink into the ground at this moment...

Thank God that Sting wasn't here right now. He would just piss me off with this moment until the end of my life and I never could let my face be seen anywhere again...

Before Frosch could stretch out his paw, I came to my senses and stopped him. "NO! That...that... ", I needed an explanation, now.

"No you can't touch it. I…It stings and it would hurt you!"

Frosch blinked and then jumped away of me. "Okay!" , He laughed and ran back to [Y/n]. "Are you asleep already? Fro wants to cuddle!"

After this I went back into the bathroom and locked the door... And that night…or probably never again I would leave this room...


	8. Chapter 8

~Your POV~

How could I ever look Rogue in the eyes again after this embarrassing situation?

Although Frosch easily defused the situation with his innocent ignorance, I cannot deny that this event was much more embarrassing for me than it could ever be for Rogue...

After I tried to get rid of the images in my head, I finally fell asleep.

Rogue seemed like he didn't leave the bathroom the whole night, at least during my waking period.

…..

I woke up when I felt weight on top of me. Still slightly fatigued I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes, because somehow I could not move my arms to rub my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, I realized why I could barely move and felt something on top of me...

Rogue was right atop of me and held my arms in a strong, almost painful grip besides my body as he sat right above me. "R...Rogue...? What's up? What are you doing? I asked, slightly scared, because he seemed significantly changed.

His red eyes gleamed in glassy cold. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but I saw something black light up in his orbs before he grinned at me in a way that I previously only knew from Tarana...And that scared me, as an ice cold shiver went down my spine.

He paused before he laughed lightly. Slowly I was getting scared...

"Rogue...Please get off me..." I muttered and turned my head to the side. Although I enjoyed our current situation, I felt uncomfortable.

He scared me...

"So fragile..." Rogue purred in a quite unfamiliar voice. It did not sound like him anymore.

...

Wait a minute...Makoto once told me that shadow magic users themselves are on the precipice of darkness...And when his own heart was at some point in the conflict between light and dark, then it is always prone to the shadows...

It creates a kind of a second personality, which is getting constantly stronger if you do not fight it from the first moment...

But Rogue was a Dragon Slayer! I thought that he would be strong enough to defeat his darkness... Or...maybe he had already accepted it as part of himself since his childhood?

No, I could not believe this…

"Rogue, come back to yourself! This is not you…"

My voice was quieter than I thought. And instead of sounding self-confident, my voice was weak and faltering. I was simply stunned. Unable to do anything, let alone to use my magic.

…Besides against a Dragon Slayer there was not much, I was able to do. I may manipulate his magic, but he was way stronger than I.

"I do not understand him. Why does he like a weakling like you?"

My eyes widened a little.

He? Whom did he mean? And he thinks I'm a weakling? That hurt...

"W...What do you mean? Who likes me?" I asked, but Rogue laughed even more.

That was the moment where I imagined seeing black stripes on his cheek. It didn't look unlike his Dragon Force, but somehow it was different.

"Hate is the only emotion he is allowed to feel. I will not let you destroy my years of working with these unnecessary feelings called 'love'."

His voice was cold and the cold look in his eyes froze every vein of my body...

Now I was absolutely sure. That was not Rogue!

"ROGUE! Do you hear me? Fight it! You must defeat the darkness inside of you, before..."

He cut me off , as he devoured my lips in a very aggressive kiss …Inwardly, I had wished that my first kiss would be with him, but not in this way...

Tears ran down my cheeks as Rogue did not even stopped when I tried to gasp for oxygen. My lungs were burning and I struggled against his grip, to no avail.

When he finally broke away from my lips, he attacked my neck. My heart almost stopped. It felt good as he sucked on one spot which caused me to moan. But…That was wrong. Just wrong!

Rogue was not himself. Otherwise I would have really enjoyed his ministrations. But this way? No, I did not want him to do anything more in this state…

"Stop it! Rogue! Come to your senses!" My words seemed to have no effect, because Rogues hand wandered down my body and stopped between my legs.

"No...STOP IT !" I yelled in frustration, pressing my legs together. Rogue growled and raised my arms. He crossed them over my head and held it firmly with one hand, so that his free hand could force my legs open again.

It hurt. My heart hurt so terribly. He should stop... Just stop...

When his hand went into my sleep pants, I closed my eyes and waited for the end of this horror.

"R...Rogue? [Y/n]…? What are you doing?"

Frosch! Frosch woke up… I saw Rogues eyes turning back to normal and he looked at me in shock. "What…am I doing here?" He asked in disbelief, looking where his hands were. He let go of me and stood up immediately. "I…I 'm sorry. I…" He began, but as I wanted to say something , he was already running out of the hotel room.

"Rogue?!" Frosch asked saddened and hung his head low. I would have just hugged him tight right now, but I was still lying rigidly on the bed and looked wide-eyed at the ceiling.

I had to process what happened...

~Rogue's POV~

The last thing I could remember was how I fell asleep in the bathtub. When I woke up, I was hovering over a totally distraught [Y/n]... she was trembling. We were on the hotel bed and one of my hands was in her pants...Totally shocked I got off of her quickly and ran out of the hotel room.

My blackouts were slowly getting scarier and if I had done something to her in that state...I would never forgive me...

Because...

Because I just think that I love her...

'Ridiculous.'

I stopped when I heard that voice again. But this time it was not in my head, but behind me.

I turned around, but there was no one there. But then I saw that my shadow did not move anymore. Also, I saw red eyes and a mouth, grinning at me maliciously. "What the ... " I stuttered and walked a few steps backwards. However, my shadow lingered at exactly the same place and laughed.

'You're a naive dreamer. Do you seriously think that you would be able to love? Or that someone would fall in love with you?" the shadow asked and laughed. "Be quiet! You're just an illusion. I…I was just under too much stress the last few days …" I kept trying to convince myself.

The shadow laughed more and more. 'You poor soul! Just think of me as a conceit of your sick imagination. Whether you believe it now or not, I am you. And you are me.'

"Shut up! That's not true!"

'It is true. Apart from me you've got no one, if we are honest. Your guild members do barely speak with you, Sting makes fun of you behind your back and Frosch...The poor little naive Exceed pities you.'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

'You cannot stand the truth? Do you really think that this girl has feelings for you? Even if she had, after what happened before, she'll hate you.'

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. He was responsible for my blackouts and ensured that everyone avoids me?

"What do you want from me?" I finally asked. His grin widened. 'To finally merge completely with you. Together we subjugate anyone who despises you and take revenge on all these wretched creatures.'

"Forget it! Leave me alone!" I yelled at my shadow, but he was completely unimpressed. 'You'll change your mind soon enough...' he laughed and disappeared. I looked around and saw my shadow on the normal side again, as he should be. What the hell was going on here anyway?

I must not let myself be lulled by his talk. No, I will never be like my future self...

'Oh, you will be, my friend. You will be like him...If neccessary, I may have to let this girl be killed in front of your eyes.'

-.-.- Normal POV -.-.-

At the same time another being listened to this conversation. Rogue had not noticed it, but on his clothes stuck one of your pearls from Linde's magic...

"Interesting. Interesting. Linde, I want you to bring me this young man. It's getting quite boring without male company. And his little ' dilemma ' he could have proven to be useful for us."

"...Yes...My Queen... Leukosia [E/n] - sama."

To be continued...

[E/n] – Edolas Name Damn, thats a spoiler, isn't it? xD  
>Leukosia is a sirens name, which means: The white.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Rogue is not coming back..." Frosch mumbled sadly. Since Rogue had run away, the small Exceed stood by the window and pressed his paws against the glass as he looked outside. You watched him with a sad expression on your face and also a little taken aback by Rogues strange behaviour, before you walked over to Frosch and gently pulled him into a hug. Frosch looked up at you with teary eyes before he buried his head into your crook.

"He will come back. He just needs fresh air, I suppose." you tried to calm down Frosch. But the small Exceed was sceptical, especially since he always had no self-confidence. "Fro is weak. Weakness is not tolerated in Sabertooth. Rogue has promised to protect Fro…And always stay at Fro's side...But Rogue is gone. He left Fro behind…"

You pushed the cap of his frog suit slightly back and gently kissed the green Exceeds forehead. Frosch looked up again and hid his cat ears with his paws. Nobody had seen him like this before and he felt a bit naked when his costume was not sitting properly. "Don't think so poorly about yourself Frosch. I'm going to look for him and bring him back. You should have some sleep."

Frosch shook his head. "Fro wants to look for Rogue too." He said. You stroked his head and smiled. "But Frosch, if you get lost again you make Rogue and I concerned." You scolded him a little worried.

Frosch glanced away. "But Fro wants to do something. Can Fro come with you?" He asked with big eyes. Now it was very difficult for you to say No. But you had to. "You can't. I need to talk to him about something important. Among adults, you know. "

Frosch seemed to understand. "Fro understood. But you promise come back soon, okay?" Frosch asked and you smiled at him before you reached out your hand to him with an angled pinkie. "Great word of honour. "

Frosch nodded and put his paw around your pinkie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You ran through the streets and asked every passer-by whether they had seen someone with Rogues appearance. But nobody was able to help you and so you came to the clue that Rogue escaped unnoticed from the dust. "Wait...I still have my other pearls..." You mumbled and looked at your chain. A white pearl flashed and you clasped the jewel with your fist. "Lord of the misery and the crescent. I'll call upon you. Calamitas 'maid of disaster', Zehel!" You sang as a purple energy enveloped you , before a loud roar was heard and a white animal with wings appeared in front of you.

It had white fur and a small frail stature, but seemed like a gryphon with his wings. A large fur stripe hung in one side of its face and remembered almost of a "white version of Rogue".

"You called, Master?" Zehel asked and bowed reverently before his mistress. You bent down in front of it and put your hand on its head. "Zehel, I have told you, that we are friends. So no formalities."

Zehel closed its red eyes and sat up again. "I beg your pardon. In which case do you need my modest help?" the white apparition wanted to know. You sighed and shook your head. Zehel would probably never change. "Zehel, I want you to find a mage. Strictly speaking, a Dragon Slayer. Your skills are able to do that, right?" You asked.

Zehel nodded and focused. "I feel 3 Dragon Slayer in a radius of 100 km. One is using light. Another is using fire. And in close proximity a shadow user was spotted. Is this the one you seek?" Zehel asked as you nodded and hugged your partner. "Yes he is! You've done well! Please take me to the Shadow Dragon Slayer!" You ordered then. "Very well." Zehel closed its eyes and enveloped itself in white magic, before it grew bigger. Large enough to carry you safely on his back. You climbed on his back and from the sky, you could survey the area.

It was not long until you could see Rogue. He stood in the park in front of a small lake and just looked at the water. "We are going down here, Zehel." You spoke and Zehel obeyed.

The white maid disappeared in her pearl as you ran towards Rogue. "There you are."

The Dragon Slayer seemed at first to be surprised, but he did not even turn around. "...Oh. It's you.", He muttered softly and somewhat emotionless. "Is that all you have to say? Rogue, what the fuck is wrong with you? First, we laugh together and we are so close. Then you sleep in the bathroom and in the morning...you almost...And then you walk away so easily and abandon Frosch! What do you think you are doing? "

Rogue was silent the whole time. He turned to you and looked at you for a long time. "There is no excuse for what I almost did to you today. And I wish I had an explanation at hand, but unfortunately I have to disappoint you." He said and closed his eyes.

"But Rogue, I..."

'Why don't you look into her eyes? Just look at the disappointment, the pain you gave her.', His shadow laughed inwardly and Rogue growled.

"BE QUIET ALREADY!" He shouted. You drew back, startled. You thought that he meant you with that, so you clenched your fist and looked away briefly. "Well, then explain nothing to me. But go to Frosch damn it. Because of you he is worried and has allegations that he is no longer good enough to be with you!"

Rogue looked away and clenched his fists. Frosch...In his current constitution he considered himself definitely a threat for his helpless companion. First he had to defeat his shadow before more was going to happen. "Frosch…will be good without me for a short time. You two get along well, that he should stay with you for a while." He said and bit his lip. These words hurt him more than anything else, but he could not risk to come near Frosch – or you, until he defeated his darkness.

You, however, did not believe what you just heard. Where did the Rogue disappear to, you had come to know? The quiet, somewhat shy young man, that loved Frosch with all his heart and would not hesitate a single second to become ill with worry, as soon as the small Exceed would disappeared from sight. And now? Now he just pushed the little on from him into your arms.

"Rogue, I do not believe what I'm hearing! Frosch and you're inseparable!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Frosch must learn to be independent! You have no right to interfe…~"

SLAP

Rogue trailed off instantly. The blow to his cheek echoed through the branches of the trees. Your face was angry and you still held your hand in the air, with which you had slapped him.

"You really are the worst, Rogue. And I thought you had changed since you competed against Gajeel and Natsu. But you're still the same selfish bastard as before. I feel really sorry for Frosch!" You yelled at him as tears started to dwell from your eyes, before you turned and ran away.

Rogue stood there petrified, clutching his hand to his reddened cheek.

He looked down. His shadow grinned wider and wider. 'We do not need them. We do not need any of them.'

"Who's there?" Rogue suddenly asked and turned around to all sides, as he felt an ominous aura. "That was not nice." echoed a female voice that seemed somewhat familiar to Rogue. "This voice... I've heard it before…but where..." He murmured and dodged a purple sound wave that was coming out of the water. "Show yourself!" Rogue called out and already drew his sword.

At the water surface a vortex appeared that created quite a lot magical energy. Even Rogue's shadow seemed to be on guard.

The figure, which then hovered over the water, let Rogue's eyes go wide in disbelief. "Linde?!"

Before him was actually your strongest siren who had sealed herself in the Bivalvia world after using the Soul Siren at the Grand Magic Games. "You? What do you want from me?" Rogue asked and lowered his sword briefly. But then he had to block a Water Slicer attack that Linde shot after him. She used his movement to let her hair grow and captivate Rogue's arms.

"Rogue, I do not want to hurt you. But I have you to come along with me." Linde said, holding her forces back as she fought him. "Let me go! And explain to me what is going on!" Rogue growled and shot Linde a cold gaze. Linde sighed. "I'm sorry." The blue-haired siren spoke and began to sing a lullaby. Rogue could not block his ears because of his bounded arms and succumbed to the soporific magic.

Linde transformed her hair back and thought that she had won already, but Rogue's shadow had a different opinion. He stood next to Rogue and grabbed Linde with his shadow magic. Linde dodged and raised her hand. A ring was on her index finger, which shot a white magic at the shadow. Through the blending light the shadow disappeared into Rogue again and Linde took Rogue with her into the water.

"I hope I didn't do anything I would regret later…I am so sorry [Y/n]…"


	10. Chapter 10

After that incident in the hotel, you hadn't heard anything from Rogue for several days. Frosch was in your care all this time, but he was sad most of the time. Every now and then you were able to cheer the little Exceed up, however Frosch asked more and more frequently when Rogue would probably pick him up eventually.

After the few days became two whole weeks, you started to worry. "I'll go shopping. Do you need something?" Minako asked, as her head peered into your room where you sat with Frosch, working on a frog-plush toy.

"No thanks Minako-chan." You said nonchalant, because you were relatively melancholic all the time too. "Fro wants fish!" Frosch exclaimed and Minako giggled. "All right, I'll get you some."

As the blond haired woman ran through the city, she noticed many members of the Sabertooth guild. She recognized them because of their guild symbols that were visible at most of them. Among them she also recognized a familiar face - the guild master Sting Eucliffe.

"Can I help somehow?" she asked. Sting raised an eyebrow at her, before he remembered how he knew her. "You're from [Y/n]'s guild. Is Rogue with you guys?" Sting asked sounding slightly sick with worry. Minako blinked perplexed.

"No, not that I would know. Unless [Y/n] hides him in her closet." She giggled, but Sting looked at her firmly, because he did not feel like laughing. "Sumimasen…Maybe he went for a walk." She said then. "He's been gone for 2 weeks. He never goes away for that long without telling us. Something bad happened, I can feel it." Sting muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh…I 'm going to ask Frosch and [Y/n], perhaps they know more about it."

Minako hurried back and was immediately hugged by a hungry Frosch. "Did you bring fish for Fro?" Frosch asked and looked around. "No, I'm sorry." Minako began and took Frosch to put him to the ground. Then she told you both the thing about Rogue.

Frosch and you looked at each other. "This is our fault…" Frosch cried and snuggled into his new plush toy. "Nonsense. Maybe he just wanted to be alone." You tried to explain Rogue's disappearance.

'I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. He is not by himself…' a female voice, which you had not heard since the Grand Magic Games, echoed in the room.

"L..LINDE? Is that you?" You asked surprised. Your Abyss pearl began to shine and before you, Minako and Frosch a blue haired siren appeared. Linde.

She looked down sorrowfully and closed her eyes. "I have broken my Pact. I can no longer serve you. But before I go…I want to make up for…what I've done, otherwise my conscience would haunt me forever…" Linde said.

„Broken the pact? You go? Make up what you've done? What are you talking about? Explain the whole thing from the beginning to us, please." You said and sat down on your bed. Linde looked at Frosch, then at you, before she sighed deeply. "I was ordered to kidnap Rogue..."

Your eyes widened. "WHAT? You've kidnapped him? Who sent you?"

Well you did not quite understand anything. "My queen...Her name is...Leukosia. But she…" Linde mumbled but stopped. She was unsure if she should tell you more about her queen. Because there was a huge inconsistency. But she decided against telling you yet.

"Never mind." Linde shook her head and left you confused. "What is the meaning of all that? Is she a Siren like you?" You asked. Linde sighed. "Yes. She is the most powerful Siren in Atlantis and can change her shape at her will. I've never seen her mermaid form because she always manages to keep her human appearance."

"Okay, although I do not understand why you're making such a huge secret of her, but that is not the most important thing now. What does she want from Rogue?" You finally asked. "Our Queen is quite bored, because there are only women in Atlantis. When she saw Rogue, she immediately had took a liking to him. And that's why she wanted him. As…love slave." As Linde uttered the last word, Minako covered Froschs ears and you both blushed slightly. "And why are you telling us this to betray your queen?" Minako asked puzzled.

Linde looked away. "I am aware that my betrayal could mean my death. But…[Y/n] has always treated me well. She was more to me than a Mistress…And I just died on the inside with the knowledge that I caused her that much trouble. I had to obey my queen, but now I regret it. That's why…I want to make up my mistakes and help you…"

You looked worried at Linde. Then you went up to her and hugged the Siren. "Linde. We will save Rogue and defeat Leukosia. And I will not let her hurt you at all. I want us to remain partners. As long as I live. I do not give you up Linde. You are very dear to my heart and I do not want to lose you. Even without a pact. But please stay with me…" You smiled at her as Linde was in tears. "[Y/n]…Yes that is what I wish for too..."

"Wait a minute. There are still unanswered questions. Your queen... how did she hear about Rogue? Can she travel between worlds? And if she can, why hasn't she kidnapped Rogue by herself?" Minako thought out loud.

"It is a bit more complex. The pearls that exist in this world were created by Leukosia. These pearls also act as eyes for her and she can see what happens in this world. However, she needs us Sirens, so she can hear what is happening, otherwise she only has picture but no sound. And only when a Siren stays in contact with a mage in this world, this Siren can traverse both worlds. She is not in that position, because she has no mage in this world who could summon her. "Linde explained.

"What? Does this mean that she can just see and hear what we are talking right now?" Minako asked, perplexed. Linde shook her head. "No, n …do not worry. As the most powerful Siren warrior that served her, I can block the contact waves to Atlantis for a certain period of time. They do not know that I'm here." This fact calmed you down. Frosch blinked. "And how do we travel to Atlantis to help Rogue?" He asked. Linde smiled and went to Frosch to pet him on the head.

"By singing the Astral Lullaby. If we use our voices to hit a crack in the intermediate dimensions, it is possible for you to reach Atlantis. This is only possible when a Siren and her partner, whose bond is very strong, sing the song together. A third voice would make the crack strong enough that it remains open, that you can come back again, if you obsolete Rogue out of Leukosias claws within a few hours."

"...And what if it's a trap ? Maybe you want us to travel there so you could transform us into Sirens, so your queen can gather more minions among herself. Who guarantees us that you are telling the truth?" Minako asked, slightly sceptical.

"Mina-chan…" You mumbled. Linde looked firmly at the blond -haired mage. "I understand your concern. Perhaps this is a proof that Rogue is with us…" Linde said, and showed you Rogues sword. There was no possible doubt, because his sword had a special engraving to have a last link to Skiadrum. "Rogues sword…" Frosch said and his paw stroked over Skiadrums engraving on the blade. "Linde, please bring us to Atlantis. We will liberate Rogue and you from Leukosia." You told her.

"I want to help too!" Minako exclaimed, but you were against it. "No, we do not know what dangers are awaiting us there. I do not want to endanger you." You told her sternly. However, Minako was stubborn and grinned. "Not a chance. I do not let you down. And the more we are, the better are our chances too, right Linde?"

Linde blinked before she smiled. "It seems that way. But we have warned you. This will be no walking tour."

After this conversation, Minako, You, Frosch and Linde went to the lake. Because you needed water to open the crack. "Stay in a circle, around here in 40 cm water depth." Linde ordered. "Fro cannot swim and this is very deep." Frosch said. "Do not worry Frosch. Minako will be our third voice. Just keep a strong hold onto me." You smiled and lifted Frosch onto your shoulder. "Are you ready? Then I'm going to compress the lyrics in your head, using my Archive." Linde spoke and focused her energy. Minako and you closed your eyes, and indeed somehow you knew the melody and the lyrics of the song.

„If a birthed desire is a sin  
>What will God preach this pain as?<br>A destiny with you who cried  
>Touching the shifting, burnt, fallen wing"<p>

A blue aura shot up from the water and surrounded your group as Linde began to sing as well. Frosch closed his eyes as he sensed a vortex. Linde stopped singing. "Hold your breath and don't open your eyes until I say so!" the Siren said. Minako and you were obedient and it felt like a roller coaster ride as you got sucked into the vortex.

A loud explosion could be heard before it was dead silent and you felt something mushy as you laid on a rough ground. "So, here we are. You can open your eyes now and breathe. "Linde confirmed your travel. You and Minako opened your eyes and stood up as you looked around. This was definitely not the world you knew that there unfolded before you.

Everything was green and blue and looked as if everything would consist of coral reefs. "I thought the world of Sirens would be an underwater world. But here is no water." You muttered fascinated, you thought this place still had something mystical. "Normally, yes. But the Bivalvia magic, that brought us forth, has created much more sentient beings after the Sirens. Zehel for example. She cannot breathe under water. That is why this world exists in two versions. Without water. But we Sirens can slip into another "version", where everything is under water." Linde explained. "Interesting…"

"Hey, Linde! Human beings aren't allowed to enter to this world! What are these women doing here?" a voice called from your left. Linde turned around and saw a Siren, that directed her trident in your direction. "Calm down, Etoile. They are friends." Linde said, but Etoile did not seem to be convinced. "I do not care. Each visit of humans must have Queen Leukosias' permiss~...L...Linde..."

Due to Linde's sleep magic Etoile fell asleep to the ground before she could finish her sentence. "Linde…?" You asked. Now you were sure that Linde had not lured you into a trap. "We have no time. We must go into the royal chamber…"

The way to the chamber proved to be less simple. When the Sirens noticed that Linde turned against their queen, they attacked your group. But with Lindes and Minakos help, you were able to turn off any adversary and finally arrived in front of the door to the royal chamber. "Linde…Are you really sure you want to betray your queen?" You asked again.

Linde swallowed. "Yes. I can't accept her as my queen anymore. She has no good heart. Eventually she would plan a revolt against your world. We have to stop her now..."

The door opened by itself and Minako hid behind you because she was scared. "Well look at that. I never thought that my faithful little warrior would betray me. Linde, I'm disappointed of you." Leukosias cold voice made you tremble. She sounded more penetrating than Tarana.

"You do not deserve to be called our Queen Leukosia …[Y/n]!" Your eyes widened as Linde spoke to the queen using your name. Leukosia rose from her bed that was hidden with silk curtains. Minako gasped in horror. You also got a shock when you looked into a familiar face.

"But...But..."

"She…she looks exactly like [Y/n]..."

To be continued ~


	11. Chapter 11

"But…But..."

"She looks exactly like [Y/n] ..."

You took a step back and looked at your double in shock. "Oh, I see! Then you're probably my counterpart." Leukosia chuckled in amusement. "Counterpart? What does that mean?" Minako asked, perplexed "Oh, you are mages but have never heard of Edolas? Pathetic. That says all about your level." Leukosia grinned and turned her gaze to Linde. "And what about you little traitor...Any last words before I erase your disgusting face out of my bedchamber?"

"Yes." Linde nodded and stood protectively in front of you "I will take you with me into the realm of the dead."

Leukosia laughed. "Foolish child. I have created you. You will never surpass me." The queen said I an angry tone. "Can you just swing big speeches or can you show us what you're capable of?" Minako asked and pulled out her weapons – Tessen (fans out of metal) with a Chakram hilt.

"You amuse me. I won't get my hands dirty because of such scum as you. Oh Darling, would you kindly take care of this vermin? "Leukosia asked in a bittersweet voice and snapped her fingers. The silk curtains around her bed showed a shadow that rose from the bed. "With pleasure, my queen." a male voice, which was well known to all of you, spoke. "Rogue?!" Frog exclaimed and wanted to run to the bed, but you held him back.

In fact, Rogue was now standing before you. His eyes looked hazy and a bright shell symbol shone on his forehead. "Marionette Control…Leukosia can control other living beings through invisible strings of her energy and make them her slaves. We cannot fight him. We can't risk hurting his body." Linde said. You bit your lip. This should be a problem...

"You will pay for the crime that you have disturbed my Queen. Get ready!" Rogue said, and with his shadow magic he created a black sword consisting of shadows. "Rogue, wake up please!" You yelled, but the black-haired man seemed unimpressed. "He can't hear you. He only reacts to my voice." Leukosia smirked. "Get rid of the [h/c]-haired woman first!" She commanded and Rogue obeyed instantly, as he ran towards you.

"Your voice, you say? Thank you for this valuable information." Linde grinned and held her hand at her throat, to manipulate her vocal cords. "Rogue, stop!" She demanded with Leukosias voice. Rogue stopped and seemed clearly perplexed. "Turn around and attack this woman!" Linde ordered and Rogue turned around.

Before Leukosia could even protest, Linde let out an ultrasonic sound, which hurt your ears. You, Minako and Leukosia had to cover your ears. The siren however, was still able to avoid Rogues attack at the last second.

"You'll pay for this!" Leukosia growled and released Rogue from the Marionette Control. The bewildered Rogue blinked before he looked around. "Where...am I?" He asked. Frosch recognized his best friend again. "Rogue!" Frosch shouted and wanted to run to him. "Frosch!" Rogue cried back facilitated and held his arms wide open. "Go away you annoying vermin!" Leukosia spoke and shot an energy wave at Frosch.

"FROSCH!"

The dazzling light caused blindness for a few moments and as the light was back to normal, there was no trace of Frosch anymore. "YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FROSCH?" You shouted angrily, that's the first time you were that upset, that raised your voice. But Frosch and you became really close friends recently. Leukosia grinned. "This…thing can be happy, even if only a bit of it still exists."

A shadow spread over Rogues Eyes before he slumped to his knees and looked at the spot where Frosch had been just a few seconds ago. "What have you done…What have you done to Frosch? AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Rogue let out a loud scream of grief before he was completely surrounded by black magic. "This is not good! His shadow is taking over him. If we do nothing, we will lose him forever to the darkness." Linde muttered and you could not believe it. The situation became steadily worse. How could this happen and come so far?

As the magic fizzled again, Rogue had changed. His hair had gotten spiky and on his face were numerous black symbols that looked like tattoos. And his grin looked very cold and calculating. "Finally. Finally, we have merged." Rogue laughed and then looked at a grinning Leukosia. "I must thank you, Siren. Thanks to you, I immediately killed two birds with one stone. This cry-baby is now gone and Rogue and I are finally one." He laughed. Leukosias grin got wider. She did not seem surprised. "You could show me your gratitude by killing this vermin." She said. Rogue laughed. "I do not take orders, but…I do feel a thirst for blood." He grinned and attacked you without warning.

"Watch out, [Y/n]-chan!" Minako shouted and blocked Rogues Shadow Blade with her Tessen. "So, you want to die first? As you wish." Rogue laughed and fought against Minako.

You stood on the spot petrified and stared at the floor. "What's wrong with you? Pull yourself together!" Linde called at you, but you were too shocked to answer. Frosch's death and the man you loved was fighting your best friend at the moment. This was too much. "I do not want this anymore…I want…to go back…"

SLAP

You stared in shock at Linde and held your cheek. "Now pull yourself together at last! You need a clear head when we want to save Rogue again and get out of here!" Linde said and then looked shortly to the side concerned. "I'm sorry…" she apologized for the slap she gave you.

You blinked before you closed your eyes. "No, that was exactly what I needed. Thank you." You smiled and grabbed one of your pearls. "Bivalvia - Exequip - Coral double blade " The light of the pearl created a coral-like blade with a red hilt and two razor sharp blades at both ends.

But you didn't attack Rogue. You went for your doppelganger. "What do you think, you are doing girl?" Leukosia asked and created a mirrored wall, which enclosed you. You looked around in your transparent prison and swung your double blade to destroy the mirror. "Don't waste your time, girl. These mirrors are made of the hardest material that Atlantis has to offer. You'll never manage it with a weapon to break through." Leukosia explained and then continued to watch as Rogue gave Minako a tough time during their fight and inflicted several various injuries to the blond-haired woman. Leukosia seemed to enjoy seeing others suffer.

"Don't underestimate the creations YOU made. These blades have it in them." You smirked and held one of the blades at the mirror wall. "Zehel, crescent blow!" You spoke and a half moon shot from the end. With its sharp corners it made the mirror burst.

Leukosia was impressed, but also slowly getting mad. "I admit that was not bad…But this is my kingdom. You will not be able to defeat me. Rogue, get me this plague from the neck at last!" Leukosia growled. Rogue threw Minako rudely at the next wall, which caused the young woman to be left lying there unconscious. "Minako-chan!" You yelled, but Rogue was to be quickly behind you. Before you could react, you felt an arm wrap around your throat that raised you up from the ground and pressured your trachea so you could not breathe.

"Yes, so it should be. Kill her." Leukosia laughed. Linde went to Minako and held her in her arms as she watched helplessly as Rogue strangled you. You tried to free yourself, but Rogues grip was painfully tight.

"Rogue…please stop…I know that your consciousness is not completely taken over…Rogue…" you mumbled and gasped for air unsuccessfully. Slowly your lungs began to burn.

"Rogue…Even if you kill me now, you have to know that my feelings for you have never changed...Not even after what happened at the hotel…Rogue…I love you with all my heart…" You murmured and your tears fell onto his arm. "This makes me sick! Rogue, finish her off! I want to see her head roll! Immediately!"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

More tears fell onto Rogues arms, while the black-haired male stood there motionless and looked at his victim. "Didn't you hear me? Kill her already." Leukosia demanded, her patience gradually fading. "Rogue…" You muttered and then noticed that his grip loosened a bit. Although you could not free yourself, you were able to breathe again and gasped for the essential oxygen. "[Y...Y/n]…" , Rogue muttered quietly. You saw clearly that he was fighting with his inner shadow for control.

'Stop fighting me, Rogue! It's useless!'

'No! Disappear from my body, now! I never needed you and I will not allow you to be the cause of more!'

'Don't be silly. You are nothing without me.'

'Wrong! I am nothing WITHOUT my friends! I never needed you! GET OUT!

'Tch. Friends? Like this blond dork who only cares about himself? Or this cry-baby that hung on you? He is gone now and you don't have anyone else who cares about you.'

Rogues true self winced briefly, before he closed his eyes and then looked back at his shadow full of determination.

'Right, I've already lost an important friend. That's why I'll never let you lay a hand on that woman!' Rogue yelled and his shadow laughed in amusement.

'You will fail. Just like you failed at everything in your life.'

"WE WILL SEE WHO WILL FAIL!" Rogue suddenly exclaimed aloud. You realized that this voice belonged to the Rogue you knew, and so you tried to support him against his shadow.

"You have to fight him Rogue!" You cried and freed yourself from his grip "What do you think you're doing, girl…" Leukosia growled and wanted to intervene, but metal suddenly wrapped around her body and prison bars of water enveloped her "Don't move!" Minako grinned, who stood alongside Linde in front of Leukosia and prevented her from interfering. "You damn vermin!" She growled, but Linde and Minako remained unimpressed. "Oh this choice of words isn't suitable for a Queen." Linde smiled and made Leukosia angrier.

Meanwhile, you tried to help Rogue. You looked around the chamber, and you noticed a luminous pearl, which was on a silk platform. It radiated a white light that seemed to try to attract you to it. "The lumen-pearl! Do not touch it!" Leukosia snarled and tried to free herself from the shackles. "The lumen pearl? That's it! [Y/n], use the lumen-pearl and purify Rogues soul!" Linde called as you blinked questioningly, before you nodded.

You went to the pearl and took it in your hand. The energy, that emanated from the pearl, seemed to warm you and somehow you sensed how you could release the forces of the pearl. You closed your eyes and began to softly murmur. "Integritas - creator of light, and Judge of the Pure…May your power shine, purifying the darkness and let your power flow through me…"

After you spoke those words, you were encased by the light emitting from the pearl. Due to a magical transformation, your clothes changed. Now you were wearing a white gown that looked like a tunica or something, Greek goddesses wore and a wreath of laurels was on your head. A golden hoop with the embedded pearl in its middle adorned your right arm and your [e/c] eyes shone with a yellow light. "She looks like a goddess…" Minako said, fascinated. "Concentrate!" Linde complained, since Minakos distracted view weakened her magic and Leukosia could possibly escape. "I'm sorry…"

Rogue stepped back, as you approached him. "Rogue, it's all right. Come on…" You said in a voice that had its own echo. You held out your hands and hugged the man before you. "Leave me alone…" the shadow growled, but Rogue felt a force that made him stronger to fight against the shadow. "[Y/n]…I…I have to keep fighting it back…I must not give up..." Rogue mumbled as you smiled. "Yes, this is the man, with whom I am in love." You said and took his face in between both of your hands.

Rogues eyes widened as you put your lips to his and kissed him for a long time. He closed his eyes as he felt the light aura around you flowing inside of him.

'NO! STOP THAT!' the shadow yelled angrily, but Rogue did not seem to respond to his commands anymore. He wrapped his arms around your waist and returned the kiss. The cleansing light from the pearl was inside him now and his shadow slowly disappeared in the strong light.

Rogues hair was back to normal and the black symbols disappeared from his skin. As you both broke the kiss, even your eyes were back to normal, but you kept on the white gown. "Rogue!" You said in relief as you looked up at Rogues smiling face. He looked normal, no better! You never saw him with such a cute smile!

"You're back to normal!" You said happily and hugged the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue returned the hug and closed his eyes. "I guess so... I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." He mumbled into your hair and caressed your back. "It's all right. At least you did not realize what I have just babbled about earlier…" You laughed uncertainly.

Rogue smiled. "I would not say that. I have heard every word even during the control they had on me." He said. You blushed and looked at him slightly shocked. "So you know that I…" You began. "Yeah, and I'm so glad you're feeling this way. Because I love you too…" he murmured before he pulled you into him and kissed you gently. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment. It seemed like you almost had forgotten the situation in which you were...

"Um…I hate to disturb you lovebirds, but…We could need a little HELP here…" Minako muttered as you two looked at your friends, who had problems to keep Leukosia imprisoned. The siren queen seemed to be in rage and attacked repeatedly and uncontrollably as she created magic holes in the walls. "We cannot stay against her much longer!" Minako said, since she hadn't much magic power left. Rogue and you looked at each other briefly before you nodded to him. "Let's turn her into sushi." You grinned and Rogue laughed softly before you went to Linde and Minako.

Leukosia freed herself just at this moment and looked at her 4 opponents. "The fact that he now is back on your side, does not mean anything. This is still my kingdom and I can let thousands of minions appear that'll tear you in pieces." Leukosia said, grinning.

"So? Your minions? I don't see a single person. Where are they?" You asked and Linde grinned slightly. "Your 'minions' are sirens, who are under my command, oh my lovely queen. And they will not turn against their general. Because they are loyal to me and followed you just because I was following you." Linde explained and went into battle position. "Tch, as if I needed your failure force to deal with you!" Leukosia screamed and let out a loud supersonic cry that had a high-pitched frequency so that it could burst the eardrum. Linde managed at the last second to create a sound-proof protective veil around you before you would become deaf forever. "Be careful, she should not be underestimated!" Linde warned, before a fight broke out.

-.-.-.-.-

The fight seemed to be your victory, because after a while Leukosia was forced back into a corner. Rogue pointed his sword at her and looked at her mercilessly. "Considering that you killed Frosch and also tried to kill the woman I love, you deserve a painful death." He said.

Leukosia chuckled. "Fools. You have not seen my true power." She spoke and with a powerful wave of energy she pushed her opponents in all directions , before she got up and focused.

A purple magic enveloped Leukosia and her shape changed slowly. From her head grew white horns, her hands became fish like skin and grew bigger. At the end of her transformation she didn't look like you anymore. She looked like a kind of Myrmidon or a Naga, a Sea Serpent Humanoid creature from the deepest ocean. "You looked definitely better before your transformation." You chuckled amused, whereupon Minako looked at her best friend flabbergasted. "Since we're here , you've grown quite cheeky. I never saw you so cocky." she giggled. You closed your eyes and smiled. "I suppose that all the events have changed me. And of course these new feelings." You explained and looked at Rogue after your last sentence, who blushed a little and smiled.

"We have no time for jokes! In this form she is too powerful that we can't allow ourselves to fool around!" Linde said and was immediately hit by a purple wave and thrown back against a wall. "Linde." you called after her before you turned to Leukosia. "You have no chance. I will kill you and accuse my children to devour you!" the siren queen snapped and attacked you. Rogue drew his sword and blocked her attack. "You will have to go past me! I will not allow that you cringe them even one hair." Rogue spoke confidently and attacked Leukosia with his Dragon Slayer magic.

"I know, in your world the Dragon Slayer magic is the most powerful magic of all, but here we have other laws. Anti-Dragon-Slaying barrier!" Leukosia spoke and a white mist concealed the entire room. "I can't see anything…!" you murmured and Rogue felt a strange force that seemed to absorb his shadow magic. "What the..." he mumbled and Leukosia laughed maliciously. "This barrier absorbs Dragon Slayer magic. Tough luck honey."

"I do not need my Dragon Slayer magic to defeat you." Rogue said and attacked her with his sword. You supported him by attacking with your coral double blade.

Leukosia got hit by both weapons. But somehow she didn't receive any damage. "Her scales are much too hard. We cannot cut through it with our weapons." Rogue told you. "Bingo. My scales are harder than that of a dragon. You aren't even able to give me simple scratches."

"We are not defeated yet. There is a way to get through them…" Linde began and closed her eyes. Shortly thereafter a bar appeared above your heads which filled slowly, just like a download screen. "Archive magic? No matter what you are planning now, it's over." Leukosia grinned and made her claws grow longer.

After the bars were fully charged, Rogue and you looked at each other perplexed and then to Minako, who cocked her head. Rogue turned questioningly at Linde. "You're sure that this is gonna work? " He asked, and the blue-haired siren smiled before she nodded. "Trust me. We can do it. You just have to believe in you." She said before she held her hand out to Minako. The blond-haired woman swallowed before she put her hand on Linde's. "I've never done this before…" You murmured and looked down.

Rogue took your hand in his and looked at you. "You can do it. No, we can do it." He said. You smiled and nodded before you put your other hand in his, and you two were standing close together and spreading your arms. "Unison Raids?" Leukosia asked and raised an eyebrow. "Bah, even so you aren't strong enough to hurt me, even when you combine your powers." She grinned.

Linde chuckled. "If we use normal Unison Raids perhaps not. But if we join forces, we can do it."

"DOUBLE UNISON RAID! SERENADE OF DARKNESS!" You all yelled at the same time, as a huge magical power enveloped your group. Leukosia stepped back and shot everything she had. But the force shield neutralized her blows. "What the..."

"It's over! CALIGO ABOLEO MALEVOLA!" Linde yelled and the power shaft bundled into a gigantic ball that held an enormous destructive power. Leukosia built up her protective wall of mirrors, but the ball broke through it within seconds and enveloped Leukosia.

The siren queen uttered cries of pain and tried to free herself. "You will not withstand this power! [Y/n] now!" Rogue shouted and squeezed your hand. You nodded and focused. "Seal of Darkness, deliver the poor soul away from this world! Darkness Lullaby!" You yelled and a black acoustic wave let the ball burst into pieces and Leukosia exploded with it.

After the Unison Raids were over, you slumped to your knees weakly, like the others. "We did it…" Linde panted in relieve. Rogue supported you while he held you as you looked at him smiling. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and leaned his forehead against your. "Let's go home."

"Will you go without Fro?" Came a high-pitched voice from behind you. Rogue and your eyes widened and you turned around. Frosch was sitting on the back of Zehel, who bowed down. "Frosch! Zehel, you saved him?" You asked and ran towards your summon, before you hugged her. "Linde has contacted me and I have pulled Frosch into another dimension before Leukosia could hit him." the white essence said. "Then you were also against your queen?" Minako asked. "I only obey to my mistress [Y/n] and my sister Linde."

Linde smiled at these words and let a pearl appear.

"Now that we are complete…I'll bring you back to your world." She said and the pearl shone before you disappeared in a light.

"HEY! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" a well-known voice for Rogue yelled. He woke up and noticed that he was with the others in the grass beside a lake. Now he realized Sting, who ran towards him and hugged him directly. At least he thought so, but the light dragon slayer took him into a headlock and punched his head. "Don't do that ever again. You scared us to death, idiot! Where were you?" He asked, before Rogue freed himself from Sting's grip. "Long story. I'll tell you later."

Sting sighed, before he grinned and looked at you, who also had woken up now. But then he blushed and covered his face. "You never told me that you do such things. Rogue, I'm disappointed in you."

You blinked before you realized that you were naked. The clothes you had from the lumen Pearl didn't seem to work outside the Atlantis world. You quickly covered your delicate parts and blushed madly until you felt a cape around your frame. Rogue smiled and covered you up completely up. "I'll take you home." He smirked, before he picked you up bridal style in his arms and walked away with you.

Sting and Minako looked at each other with a smile before they had to laugh and watched the happy couple until they were out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Since Leukosias death two years had passed already now. During this time, a lot had happened. Firstly, Minako and you left your guild Tears of Mermaids and joined Sabertooth. In addition you had renounced your pearls and Linde and the other were now in Minakos hands. You entrusted her with them since Linde and Minakos Unison Raid got them closer. And it was good this way, because after this you were able to concentrate on your shadow magic. Since you also had a very good teacher. Rogue.

The relationship with Rogue was initially relatively awkward at first. It was for both of you an unusual situation, but Rogue seemed to have temporarily more trouble expressing his affection than you did.

He had, for example, rarely taken the initiative when it came to the exchange of kisses or hugs and even when you wanted to go out with him. You had to "persuade" him because he had never asked by himself. And because of this lack of shown affection you doubted Rogue's love for you at first.

But Sting reassured you by saying, "That's Rogue. He still has his problems, but I am sure that you manage to break him out of his shell." These words gave you hope and strength that Rogue would finally fully open to you completely.

And today was a special day, at least for you. Today was the second anniversary of your relationship, but Rogue seemed to have forgotten completely. Or he did not care. No, he would never be that cruel. He must have forgotten it. Because the Shadow Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth was on a mission with Sting. Finally, the Twin Dragons were back and tried to master a S-Class mission, to show everybody that they still are the strongest.

But this time was unusually strange, because Rogue disappeared without saying a word to you. Normally, he warned you before he left for a longer time and made his absence up to you with a special night before this. But this time he left. But that was not the only detail that was strange.

What was even stranger was that they both left their Exceeds at the guild and Lector and Frosch were sitting by the pool in the guild and racked their brains about it.

"Sting-kun has always taken me with him. Why not this time?" Lector sighed. "Fro does not understand that, too. But Rogue said that it would be too dangerous for us this time." Frosch muttered and let his legs dangle in the water. Lector sighed again and looked around. As you entered the hall, he ran to you. "[Y/n]! Hey, I'm bored. Come play with me."

You looked at Lector with a faint smile. "I'm sorry. I do not feel like playing. Ask Rufus or Yukino. And take Frosch with you." You suggested as Lector scratched his head. "Why do they all leave us behind? Have we done something?" He asked.

"No, no. It's just…" You began and sighed before you looked down. Frosch stood up from the edge of the pool and padded to you. "It's because today is a special day, right?" he asked sad and you smiled before you nodded. "Rogue and I have been together for two years now. And I had been thinking that we could go to Atlantis and celebrate with the sirens. That they play us a beautiful song and we dance while we wear old Greek costumes. That would have been so nice." You sighed deeply and Lector cocked his head.

"Do not listen to me today. I speak nonsense." You laughed then and walked over to the Request Board to take a short mission. "Mhmmm…" you thought deeply, as you were looking among the many jobs for something suitable.

"You want to go on a mission?" You heard a female voice behind you. You turned around and saw Yukino, who had her arms crossed behind her back and smiled. "Yukino-chan, yeah. I thought it would be nice to make some money, before I celebrate an anniversary alone." You replied and Yukino sighed.

"Maybe you should just go home and rest." Yukino told you. "Why should I go home? Since the ceiling will fall on my head without Rogue." You sighed and looked back at the jobs from the whiteboard. Yukino smiled before she walked to you and patted your back.

"Trust me. Go home." She said mysteriously. You raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I do not?" You asked perplexed. Yukino chuckled before she went to Frosch and placed the small Exceed on your shoulder.

"No. But Rogue has asked me to tell you that you should take care of Frosch. And Frosch must be hungry, right?" Yukino asked, giggling and Frosch's stomach began to growl.

"Fro wants fish..." the little Exceed mumbled and you sighed before you shook you head. There are your false hopes gone.

"Well fine. Then we'll go home now and I'll make you a fried fish." You said and Frosch beamed happily "Yay!"

The way to your apartment was uneventful. You conversed with Frosch to reduce the time and you two laughed a lot as you found the naivety and innocence of the little Exceed just sweet and refreshing. When you arrived at the apartment, you were not surprised that no light was burning. Rogue was probably still not back. A sigh left your lips as you looked for the key in your pocket and unlocked the door.

However, the light was not turning on, much to your surprise and it was pitch dark, even though it was bright day outside. "What the…" You asked and noticed that the darkness was caused by magic.

"Shadow manipulation, Shadow drain!" You spoke and inhaled the dark shadow magic, but it was too much for you and you had to cough. "I would not do it. Even if you can consume shadows, the magic of Dragon Slayers is a bit too much for you." an amused voice whispered in the dark. You immediately knew to whom this voice belonged. "Rogue!" You shouted as a shadow laid itself around you like a man who hugs you.

The shadow turned into Rogue, who welcomed his girlfriend in a tight hug. "I thought you were away for ages because of that mission with Sting." You whispered and buried your face into his strong chest. Rogue smiled and stroked down your back. "So, my surprise really worked, didn't it?" He asked. You looked up. "You had planned from the beginning to surprise me?" You asked perplexed.

Rogue smiled and blew a kiss to your lips. "Do you think I'll let you celebrate our two year anniversary all alone?" He chuckled, as you smiled happily. No, you had never doubted him.

Rogue had allowed himself to really come up with something. He had moved the insides of your apartment with his magic, so that you now had plenty of space inside, like in another dimension. He also had Lyra and Mime borrowed for music to create the mood. And he even had invited Yajima - a former member of the Magic Council, who now had a 5 star restaurant. He should prepare a particularly tasty menu while Rogue would be dancing with you to the music of the two Celestial spirits.

While Rogue led you through the black room, you were still flabbergasted. "Rogue…This is the first time that you surprise me with something like this." You whispered. Rogue smiled at you. "Well, it was about time right? I'm sorry, that I wasn't the most caring boyfriend most of the time." Rogue apologized while he spun you around and hugged you tight "Nonsense. You have always given your best and that counts. Still, I'm happy and I love you more with each day." You told him and Rogue blushed a dark shade of red. He was lucky that his long strands that hung over one side of his face, hid a large part of this blush.

"T…Thank you that honours me greatly. You're a very special lady and I'm happy that we're together." Rogue smiled before he pulled you into him and kissed you gently. The kiss was just becoming more intense, as you heard a cough. It was Yajima. "Would the young gentlemen like to go to the table now please? Dinner is ready." the older man said and Rogue smiled before he once again kissed you briefly and then led you by your hand to the table that stood in the midst of another magic circle. In the magic circle, little black roses glowed and flew around and a scented candle was on the middle of the table.

"Rogue…That looks so not like you. Who helped you?" You giggled, while Rogue scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Our best friends..." he said, referring to Sting and Minako, who considered themselves as relationship experts, although both were single. "I see. But it's still beautiful." You chuckled and Rogue smiled in relief. "I'm relieved to hear that..." He said, and you ate in pleasant atmosphere and talked about a variety of topics. Until you noticed, that Frosch was not on your shoulder anymore.

"Where's Frosch?" You asked perplexed. "In our apartment. The magic here is designed so that it applies only to certain people, so we are undisturbed." Rogue explained. "Frosch is now all alone? We can't leave him by himself!" you protested. "Do not worry. Sting is with him." Rogue calmed you down. "Sting is in our apartment? Have you locked the refrigerator?" You asked and Rogue had to laugh.

"I'd rather be worried about when he finds the sexy underwear in our bedroom, which Minako gave you the last birthday." He teased. You blushed a dark red and poked around in your food. "Then I'll shoot him. And Mina-chan too, that she has given me something like that…" you muttered embarrassed.

Rogue smiled and took your hand. "Don't say that. I enjoyed the sight of you in it very much." He whispered before he guided your hand to his lips and kissed your fingers one by one. "Then maybe I'll put it on tonight…" You whispered blushing a deep red and Rogue smiled.

"We will see that. Because I'm not done yet. "He then said, rising from his seat. You blinked perplexed as Rogue came to your side. You turned your chair so that you could look into his eyes. Your eyes widened as Rogue went on one knee and pulled out something from his pocket. "R…Rogue...?" You asked, swallowing hard.

"Shhh…please let me speak before I lose my courage again…" Rogue mumbled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he pulled out the small silver box. "[Y/n], before I knew you, I did not even know what love meant at all…Thanks to you I have discovered feelings in me, and learned to understand them better than Skiadrum ever could have taught me. And even though I was initially very uncertain, I never felt so sure about this decision. That is why…I want to watch over you for the rest of our lives. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night and see you as first thing when I wake up every morning. I want to grow old with you and start a family…So will you marry me?"

You couldn't hold back your tears. You held your hand over your mouth and recorded his kind words. Seeing the golden ring with your favourite gems, two brilliant [gem] presented, you tackled him to the ground and buried your head deep into his neck. "Rogue…Yes, yes I will be your wife!" You cried happily and Rogue smiled as he also had to wipe away a tear. Then he pulled you into a deep kiss and did not want to let go of you again.

"Hey we want to celebrate with you too!" Came Sting's voice from a distance. The Black Room dissolved thanks to his light magic and before you stood a grinning Sting, with Yukino and Minako, and the two Exceeds. You didn't notice at first, because you were still on the ground with him in a hot lip lock.

"Sting! You promised that you will not disturb!" Rogue growled and straightened up again. Sting pouted. "And you have withheld that you want to propose to her! When my brother gets engaged, I wanna be with him in his moment, man!" the Light Dragon Slayer replied and punched Rogue's shoulder. "I could not tell you. You'd have went everywhere and tell everyone." Rogue sighed and Sting chuckled as he knew it was true.

And so the evening was celebrated in the presence of your friends. And nothing stood in your way for your happy life together.

END

EXTENDED ENDING

"By the way, very nice lace underwear, you have there [Y/n]..."

"Haha she got them from me."

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Okay okay, but do not forget to use a contraceptive, otherwise the first child arrives earlier than expected!"


End file.
